


The spark, reborn

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: the life of an Elemental [2]
Category: Marvel, X-Men
Genre: Coming back to life, Reader Has Powers, being buried, from Avengers to X-men, not completely timeline right regarding the X-men, powers, reader grows close to Logan because he reminds her of someone..., they are just there and hanging, they just help people like the Avengers, think of it like none of the movie events have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: this is a sequel to a previous story that I have written, called the Spark. I would recommend that you read that story first before reading this one, as it will make more sense





	1. Chapter 1

I was floating. I couldn’t see anything, it was just black. I felt numb, no other sensations, no movement of my chest as I didn’t feel the need to breath, or even the feeling of my heartbeat, which I am certain I should be feeling, no matter where I am or what I’m doing. I just floated, and I slowly realized that I couldn’t even feel or see if I had any limbs. For all I knew, I could have been waving my hand in front of my face, I wouldn’t know because of the darkness.

I don’t know how long I was like this for, but suddenly, a bright blue streak appeared in my vision, zooming past in front of me and quickly fading away. I was confused, but not scared, because that numb sensation curbed my curiosity and fear. Then, there! Another streak of blue, appearing and disappearing quickly. Then there was another, and another, more streaks appearing until they seemed to surround me, bright blue streaks in the black. But when I stared at them, I realized with a brief flare of surprise that they were appearing and fading in sync with each other. And if I wasn’t mistaken, the rhythm was that of a heartbeat.

At that thought, the numbness faded away and now I could feel my body, sensation slowly running down my arms and legs, the feeling of cold, smooth material against my skin, and I felt the beat of my heart start, the thumps slow and irregular for a few moments before it evens out, and a soft sound of exhaled air reaches my ears, and I only register it a few seconds later when the sound happened again, only fully understanding then that I was making that sound. Was I breathing? I felt my breath hitch and I took in a deep breath, fully feeling my body with that breath.

The sound of my breathing echoes around me, and I feel that my eyes are firmly shut. Keeping them that way, I gingerly lift my arms, and reach out my hands, finding what appeared to be a ceiling right above me. I explored it for a minute, or was it ten? It was hard to distinguish time at the moment, and I figured out that I was lying on my back, and that the ‘ceiling’ was right above me, at least five inches from my nose. I can feel my breath start to quicken at the close proximity, and I let out a soft gasp as my elbow hits a wall beside me, then my other elbow hits a wall on the other side of me.

My breath is full on heaving now, my hands frantic as I search the surrounding walls around me, searching for any empty space, anything that gave way, anything.

“Oh my God” I whispered, the words loud in my ears in the enclosed space. “Oh my God, oh my God”

I ran a hand over my face, and I know I opened my eyes, I know I did, because I felt my eyelids twitch and lift up, and how the darkness changed from a pure black to a blank, inky black. There was no change, no light or empty space. Just me, in a box. Trapped.

I screamed.

 

The scream was loud in the small space and I quickly stopped, wincing at the dryness of my throat and how sensitive my ears seemed to be. But as my situation starts to sink in, I start to panic again, kicking out at the ceiling, so hard that the ‘ceiling’ shattered and dirt poured in on top of my legs through the whole. I yell in surprise and another realization hits me. I’m underground. In a coffin. Oh God, was I dead? No, dead people don’t have a heartbeat, nor could they kick. But here I was, underground, in a coffin, and no idea how I managed to kick a hole in the coffin lid. 

I grunt as I try to kick away the dirt that covered my feet, but nothing happens. Angrily, I punch up at the ceiling, not expecting anything to happen, so that’s why I squeal when part of the coffin lid and around five feet of dirt fly up like my punch was an explosion rather than a childish push, revealing an inky blue ski, dotted with tiny, white stars.

A couple clumps of dirt fall back down on me but most of the dirt seemed to have gone off to the sides. I take a shuddering breath and clumsily get to my feet, falling sideways against the wall of dirt as my knees shake and threaten to collapse under my weight. Even though my legs were trembling and barely holding me up, I could feel energy thrumming through my body, building up in my chest and spreading down through my shoulders and into my arms. I let out a shaky breath and flex my hands, staring at them before I tentatively push them down, palms facing down, which then propels my body into the air, a yelp falling out of my mouth as the air around me pulled me up then promptly pushed me to the side, dumping me on the wet grass that was next to what I supposed was my grave.

Something else had been propelled out of the grave with me, a small wooden box which was about as large as my hand when it was spread out. It was a dark mahogany, latched shut with a single clasp. It was perfectly crafted so there was barely a seam that indicated that there even was a lid. Maybe it was to protect its contents?

I carefully sit up and pick up the box with trembling hands, something inside me telling me that this was important, that I had to keep it safe, even though I had never seen this box in my life. Then again, seeing as I had just woken up in a casket in a grave, who knew how long I was alive anyway?

I carefully, almost reverently, flick open the latch, and open the box, revealing items that were practically screaming their familiarity at me but I just couldn’t recognize them. There was a small vial of liquid, a small dried flower that looked like it had been pressed in-between pages of a book, and a stack of five photos.

With my hands trembling, I delicately lift the photos out of the box and flip them over so they’re image side up, staring down at the first photo which had what I presumed to be me, along with a small robot that was waving it’s hands around. My eyebrows draw together as I flick through all the photos, ( there was one with two men, a large blond man and another dark haired man with a goatee which had made my heart falter for a second before continuing), pausing on the last one. It was a photo that looking like you would take it in a photobooth, and there was me, I could only presume, and a handsome, dark haired fella with sparkling blue eyes, and the already mentioned dark hair that was long and just brushed the tops of his shoulders, tucked behind his ears. We were sitting quite close together, our noses mere inches apart as we gazed into each other’s eyes, small smiles on our faces.

I gulp, tears appearing in the corner of my eyes even though I did not recognize that man, or the background in the picture. Hell, I don’t even really know what my face looks like, so the girl in the picture could be anyone.

Sighing, I drop the pictures back into the box and snap the lid closed, just as it started to rain. It was heavy, thick drops landing on my skin and soaking through a thin blue dress that was sleeveless and reached my knees, giving me no protection to the weather. I sigh again, and carefully get to my feet, grateful that my knees seemed to have stopped shaking for the moment, and that I could walk with no problem. I look around the dark, rain drenched landscape around me, and I could see other gravestones laid in organized rows, the closest one 10 feet away. 

It seemed that I had been buried by myself.

I let out a huff and I pick up the box, hugging it to my stomach as I pick a direction and start to walk.

 

Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters was absolutely drenched with water, the storm having continued for another day. It has been three days since it had started, spreading out over New York and soaking it with large, heavy drops of water. It had lessened during the day but came back just as heavy during the night.

All the students were asleep in their beds at 2 in the morning, and Storm was sitting on a window seat on the second floor, staring out onto the gardens that was at the front of the school, the driveway winding its way through the plants till it got to the front door and doubled back in a loop, when she noticed a small figure at the front gate, hesitating as it looked up at something wall, like it was reading something. Storm might have thought that the figure was reading the plaque that labeled the school as Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters if she hadn’t seen the figure disappear under the heavy downpour of rain, almost like the figure had never been there. She huffed as she blinked, checking the hallway behind her incase any of the children had woken up before looking back outside through the window, and she let out a little gasp as she saw the figure, closer this time, slowly walking through the rain and towards the school’s doors.

Storm jumped to her feet and quickly ran down the stairs, rapidly running over the figure’s appearance in her head as she grabbed her robe from her room.

The figure had been of average height, with dark hair plastered to it’s pale face. Storm was fairly sure that it was a girl, as the thin blue dress that she was wearing was dripping wet and plastered to the figure’s body, revealing breasts. Storm thought that there might have been something tucked under the girl’s arm, maybe a box, but she couldn’t be sure.

When she was three feet away from the door, there was the sound of light knocking, almost like the knocker was unsure if they should be knocking or not.

Storm finally reached the door and carefully pulled it open, and she let out a quiet gasp as the figure, whose head had been tilted down, looked up at the movement of the door, revealing her eyes, which were glowing a neon blue.

“I don’t know who I am” the girl murmured, not even shivering as the water ran down her body and pooled on the floor at her bare feet. Her eyes were focused on Storm, and her eyes were thrumming with energy that even Storm could see, and if she focused on the rainstorm that was currently happening, she could feel the energy of it coming from this girl. “Can you help me?”

Storm took a second to think, but her mind was already set ever since she saw the girl walking up the driveway.

“Come in, Dear, and let me grab a towel. There is someone who will want to meet you”


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was silent as she cautiously stepped inside the house, twitching when Storm attempted to guide her forward with a hand on her elbow. Storm noticed the twitch, and let go, instead gesturing for the girl to stay where she was as she rummaged in a large cupboard that was situated next to the door. When Storm turned around, she saw that the girl had pressed herself back against the wall, hunching over in an attempt to look as small as possible.

“Hey” Storm called out, making the girl’s head snap up, her eyes glowing in the dimness of the hallway. “It is alright, just come over here for a moment”

The girl hesitated before walking over to Storm, her footsteps silent as she watched Storm with caution. Storm smiled warmly, and the girl relaxed a little, the corners of her lips pulling up into a small smile.

“Well, I found some clothes for you, and they look like they’ll fit. Here, have a towel, and if you want to dry off and dress in some dry clothes in the bathroom, I’ll go wake up the person that I want you to meet. Okay?”

The girl pauses, thinking for a second before nodding, gingerly reaching out for the materials in Storm’s arms with one hand, holding fiercely onto the box with the other.

“Go on, the bathroom is right behind you”

The girl turns around and walks over to the door, looking over her shoulder at Storm in confirmation to which Storm nodded, before she disappeared into the bathroom, the door shutting behind her.

When the door closes, Storm quickly walks down the hallway and turns to the right, heading towards a wooden door that had a small plaque on it, labeling the room as ‘Study’. She knocked on the door, waiting patiently till she heard the occupant’s voice.

“My door is always open for you, Storm”

Storm smiled to herself before she pushed open the door and stepped into the study, looking at the bald man in the wheelchair where he was sitting at his desk, stacks of paperwork scattered all over the surface of the desk in front of him.

“Xavier” Storm started, but stopped, thinking of how she should phrase this.

“Storm, something is on your mind” Xavier said kindly, but his eyes were narrowed slightly, locked on Storm’s face.

“I think I may have found the source of the storm that started three days ago and not fully stopped” Storm blurted out, and Xavier nods, not looking surprised.

“I can sense her mind. It’s powerful, but new, somehow” Xavier huffs, looking down at his hands before looking back up at Storm. “Where is she right now? I gather you didn’t leave her standing outside the door”

“She is getting changed in the guest bathroom. She was soaked to the bone but not even shivering”

“Interesting” Xavier paused again, then he smiled kindly. “If you could please bring her here so I can meet her”

Storm nods, and backs out of the room, walking back to the bathroom where the girl had disappeared into. The door was still closed, so Storm knocked gently on it, not surprised to see that the door was locked  
“Hey, are you okay in there?”

There wasn’t an answer, but there was the sound of the lock turning and unlocking. Storm pushed open the door and paused, eyebrows furrowed as she takes in the scene of the girl standing on the other side of the bathroom, too far away to unlock the door with her hand, and a ball of water the size of a bowling ball hovering above the sink. Her hands were raised like she was shaping the ball of water, and her eyes were glowing brighter than ever.

“I – um - I don’t know how, this happened” she muttered sheepishly as she nods towards the water sphere, and Storm nods slowly.

“Right. Um, what were you thinking of when this happened?” Storm gestured to the sphere, and the girl shrugged.

“Um, I didn’t want to get the clothes that you gave me wet, and I wanted to keep wearing this, and – uh – I felt a wave of energy and all the water that was in my clothes and on my skin kind of, just, floated off me”  
When the girl stopped talking, she realized that the girl was completely dry, as well as her dress and her hair, and the clothes and towel that she had given her was folded neatly and unused on the closed toilet lid, the box that the girl had been carrying sitting next to them.

“Oh” Storm says weakly, before smiling at the girl who was visibly nervous. “Well, now that you aren’t wet anymore, I would like you to meet someone who might be able to help you with your memories”  
The girl’s mouth falls open into an ‘o’ shape and she nods, letting the sphere of water fall into the sink where it promptly gurgled down the sink. As she gingerly stepped in front of Storm to get the clothes and towel, picking up the box at the same time, Storm was hit with another thought.

“Also, you were standing all the way over there, how did you manage to unlock the door?”

The girl shrugs, and with a gesture of her hand, she sends what Storm realized to be a burst of air and the lock on the door locks itself. She does it again, and the lock unlocks.

“Interesting” Storm murmured to herself, ushering the girl out of the bathroom, taking the bundle of clothes from her and putting them back into the cupboard before guiding her back to the study.

The girl walked behind Storm, peering around her as Storm steps into the room, hiding from Xavier’s view.

“My dear child, you do not need to be afraid” Xavier says, his voice carrying clearly to Storm and to the girl behind her. The girl pauses, her neon blue eyes wide as looks around Storm and at Xavier again, blinking slowly as she watches him. Xavier waits patiently, a gentle smile on his face as he lets her watch him.

The girl, after a minute of examining him, steps out from behind Storm, and bows her head, her hair falling across her face as her fingers clutch tightly at the box in her hands, obviously nervous.

“My dear, what is your name?” Xavier asks, and the girl shrugs as she looks up, lips set in a think line.

“I don’t know. I can’t remember anything – “ the girl’s eyes are filling with tears as panic set in, her body trembling, not from the cold but from anxiety and fear, and Storm stiffened when she noticed the ice crackling across the girl’s skin.

“Xavier” she calls out, and Xavier frowns as he directs his wheelchair to roll out from behind the desk and towards the girl, stopping in front of her, looking up at her and locking eyes with her.

“It is alright that you do not remember anything. I can help with that”

“Can you?” the girl asked in a quiet voice, calming down slightly. “How?”

“Well, my name is Charles Xavier, and I am a telepath. I can read your thoughts if I so wish, and I can delve into your mind, unlocking your memories if they are locked away. Would you like me to try?”

The girl lets out a shuddering breath, her eyes searching his before she nods minutely. He nods in confirmation, and gestures for the girl to move and sit towards a couch that was sitting in-between two large bookshelves. She gingerly sits on the couch, the box that she was holding now resting in her lap, her fingers wrapped protectively over it.

“If you could please lie down” Xavier said as he moved the wheelchair till he was sitting right next to her head as she lay down.

“I can hold your box, if you would like?” Storm offered, but the girl vehemently shook her head, clutching the box tighter to her.

“Okay, that’s fine” Storm says soothingly, and the girl relaxes slightly when she realizes that Storm isn’t trying to take the box.

“Alright, I am going to read your mind and see what you can remember, alright?” Xavier confirms as he lets his hands hover the girl’s forehead. The girl nods, and closes her eyes with a whimper.

“Do not be afraid, it will not hurt” Xavier murmurs as he touches his hands to the girl’s forehead. His eyes close as a myriad of memories flicker behind his eyelids, the girl’s memories. He saw her waking up in a small box, a coffin, and he felt her fear as she struggled, eventually kicking though the coffin lid and pushing the five feet of dirt out of the grave, and her using the air to push herself out. He saw her looking through the contents of the box, and he felt her decision to walk, to just walk until she came across something or someone who could help her. He felt how the crowds and people intimidated her so she stayed in the forests and parks, and how the rain never stopped, growing heavier and stronger at night, and lessening when it was day, the bright sunlight making the girl feel happier, after being buried in a grave. He saw her most recent memories, of knocking at the door of the school, the fear of being rejected heavy on the girl’s mind, and how she was surprised at her eyes when she looked in the mirror. He saw her levitate the water that came from her clothes and her skin, and how she formed it into a sphere, and using the air to unlock the door when Storm knocked.

“Dear child, can you tell me what happened after you woke up?” Xavier murmured as he pulled away from her thoughts and opened his eyes, taking his hands from her forehead. The girl bit her lip, before nodding.  
“I – uh – I woke up in a coffin, and it was dark, so dark. I was scared, and I kicked out and I don’t know how but I kicked a hole in the coffin lid and dirt poured in. I became more scared and I lashed out, and I don’t know how but that hit was like an explosion, forcing all the dirt and the coffin lid out from the grave. I think I used the air to get myself out of the grave as well.” The girl paused, moving so she was sitting up, both Xavier and Storm clearly in her sight. “The box was with me, and it had photos that I wasn’t sure if they were me or not, because I didn’t know what I looked like. But now I know that it’s me in the photos, after looking at myself in the mirror. The pictures made me feel emotions even though I didn’t recognize any of the places or people in it.”

Xavier nods as he gestures for her to continue, and the girl sighs.

“So, I decided to walk. Like you said, the idea of crowds and people scared me, overwhelmed I guess is a more appropriate word, so I avoided them. Eventually I found my way here, knocked on the door, and here I am”

“What about the rain storm?” Storm asks, and the girl shrugs.

“I don’t know. It started just after I got out of the grave, and hasn’t stopped.” The girl hesitated, her eyes widening as she looked at Storm. “Do you think I’m causing it?”

“It is hard to be sure, but I can feel the energy pouring off you and out into the sky” Storm comments, and the girl hangs her head.

“Honestly, I didn’t know that I could do any of this until I used it by accident. I didn’t even realise that my eyes were glowing until I saw myself in the mirror. I don’t know how I’m creating the storm, if I am. I don’t know how to stop it”

“Child, you need to relax” Xavier says calmly as the girl starts to panic. “Come, lay down again and I will see if I can unlock any memories in your mind.”

The girl nods, and Xavier’s hands rested on her forehead again, and he delved into her mind, searching for anything that might indicate hidden information. After a minute of searching, he frowned, leaning over the girl slightly as he looked harder. He couldn’t see anything, it was just blank. All her prior knowledge like how to cook and walk and everything that you need to survive was still there, but anything that related to people, or any personal memories were missing.

Xavier kept searching, and he could feel the girl squirming underneath his hands, but he let out a breath when he found a small box that was bound shut with a simple lock. Smiling, Xavier opened the box, and drew back as the girl sat up, her eyes wide as she stared at Xavier. “What did you do?”

“I unlocked a memory” he explained, then he smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you, Y/n”


	3. Chapter 3

It has been an hour since Y/n had appeared at the school’s front door and Professor Xavier had managed to retrieve her name from a locked box inside her head, and now Storm and Professor Xavier were watching as Y/n perused the multiple, floor-to-ceiling bookshelves which lined the room. She was quiet and silent on her feet as she let her fingertips skim over the delicately bound spines of books, the box she carried securely tucked between her side and her left arm.

“So, she really remembers nothing?”

Xavier sighed as he nodded. “Yes. There are no personal memories before she woke up in that grave. I am lucky that I managed to find her name and even that was securely locked away. It is most likely that the rest of her memories are either lost or so securely locked away that not even I can see them. Perhaps, with time, and multiple sessions I may be able to access them, but it would take months at the latest.”

Both of them sigh, watching as Y/n stopped at the end of the bookshelf and crouched down, peering at the bottom shelf, where she then gingerly reached out and started to take out a book before she froze, looking over her shoulder back at Xavier.

“It’s alright, you can take them out” Xavier says soothingly, and she smiles, slipping the book out from between the others and holds it in her hands, examining the cover.

“What are you looking at, dear?” Storm asks, and Y/n looks up before sliding the book back into its spot.

“A book on World War 2. It sounded familiar but I don’t know why”

“Do you feel that often? Feelings emotions for things you don’t recognize?” Xavier asked, and Y/n nodded.

“A lot, actually, um, when I look at the things in my box, the book. Also some actions, like getting touched, it makes me feel uncomfortable but I’m not sure why”

Storm frowns apologetically. “I am sorry about me touching your elbow then, when I was guiding you into the house.”

Y/n waves off her apology, straightening up and smiling at Storm and Xavier. “It’s alright, you didn’t know. Honestly, I’m just glad that I know my name now”

At this, the sound of rain stops, and Storm looks out the window and chuckles when she sees that the rainstorm had dissipated, leaving a clear night sky and a bunch of well-watered plants.

“Oh” Y/n murmurs to herself as her face lights up with a smile when she sees that the rain that she has been creating had stopped. Then, she falters and her smile falls slightly.

“Well, um, if you want me to leave now that you’ve helped me and got me to stop ruining your garden with water, just say so.”

“Why would we want you to leave?”

Y/n blinks at Xavier’s blunt question, and she shrugs. “I dunno, I just turned up on your doorstep, asking for help while drowning your plants. Thought maybe I’d overstayed my welcome”

“Y/n, you are always welcome here” Xavier smiled as he let out a small laugh. “Y/n, we help children like you, ones with abilities. Now, you are one of the children with the strongest grasp of your abilities, if I had to guess, I would say that you were an Alpha level mutant, especially with your powers over the elements.”

Y/n just stared at him, confusion and awe written all over her face. “What?”

Storm chuckled. “Y/n, all you need to know is that we help people with powers like yours. Now, I am really hoping you are going to stay, because all the others are itching to make a new friend”

Y/n bites her lip, shifting from one foot to the other. “I suppose so. It’s not like I have anywhere else to go, right?”

Xavier chuckles, before becoming serious again. “Y/n, I would like to make it clear that you are welcome to stay here for as long as want, but you are not obligated to stay here. You are free to leave anytime you like, as long as you tell us so we don’t think that you just disappeared. Alright?”

“Yeah, alright” Y/n nods, smiling gently. “Thank you. Thank you so much”

“It is perfectly alright. I hope that in the time to come, we’ll be able to discover all your powers. Now, Storm will show you to your room. I imagine you would like a single room rather than a bunk mate?”

Y/n nods, biting her lip gently. “Judging how I can create rainstorms because of my emotion, I think a single room would be best, until I find out all of my powers, like you said”

“Excellent. Storm can show you to your room, and in the morning we can give you a proper tour”

Y/n smiles and nods. 

“I’d like that”

 

Storm had showed me to a room on the third floor, at the end of the hallway, with only one other room close to me.

“I figured that you’d like the solitude” Storm had explained, and I smiled slightly as I realized that she was right. “Also, there’s only one person who uses the other room next to yours, but he comes and goes, and rarely stays long”

The room was small, but cosy, with a queen sized bed and a large cupboard that I had nothing to put in. There was a small attached bathroom with a toilet and shower, as well as a sink and mirror. The floor was wood, and there was a thick, navy blue rug that sat in front of a window seat that overlooked the driveway and garden.

I’ve been sitting in the window seat for over three hours, staring out over the driveway, watching the sunrise, spreading vivid colours of purples, blues and reds over the sky, beating back the darkness of night.  
I couldn’t go to sleep, to close my eyes and experience being trapped in that coffin, in the dark. Just the thought had me shuddering. So, I chose to not go to sleep, and I attempted to use my powers again. I managed to levitate the box that I had brought with me, gently spinning it in the air as it hovered in front of my face.

I was currently playing with water that I had gotten from the tap with a glass that was on the sink, making it hover in a ball in the air and then stretching it out into a rope – like shape, manipulating it so it writhed in the air in front of me when there was a gentle knock on the door. I make a questioning noise and the door opens silently, revealing Storm standing there, in black pants and dark coloured top, her white hair loose around her face, which was smiling as she noticed the writhing stream of water undulating in the air in front of me.

I flush and direct the water back into the glass. “I – um – I was – “

“Practising?” Storm finished my sentence, and I nod. “Y/n, that’s perfectly fine to do. That’s what this school does, help people with their powers. That includes practicing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” Storm chuckles, then she beckons Y/n to get up and come with her. “Since you’re already awake, do you want to see the school in a proper tour?”

I grin and jump up, but falter as I glance down at my dress. “Um, do you have any proper clothes that aren’t dresses?”

“I figured you’d say that” Storm grinned as she grabbed a bag of clothes that was sitting by her legs. “Here you go”

 

15 minutes later, after a shower and changing into new clothes, I step out of the bathroom in black leggings, black boots and blue t-shirt, along with a pair of black, fingerless gloves which I had found at the bottom of the bag. I had put my hair in a braid that came down over my shoulder.

“Looks good. Glad I got the sizes right” Storm comments when she sees me, and I flush, holding up my hands and wiggling my fingers at her.

“Fingerless gloves?”

“Another student heard that a new student had arrived, so she gave me her extra pair. Said it made her feel more comfortable, so maybe it’d help with your nerves as well”

I smile to myself, rubbing my palms together before I glance back over at the box, which was sitting on the floor near the end of my bed. I frown, debating on whether I should bring it with me or leave it here, and I desperately wish for a safe or something that I could protect the box with, and I yelp, even though I’m not particularly surprised when the wood flooring writhes and rises up over the box, pulling it down into the floor and the wood settles back into its original shape.

“That’s new” Storm comments drily as she looks up from where the box had disappeared, and I snort in agreement.

“Yeah, no kidding”

“Come on, your box is safe, and not many of the kids wake before 8 am. Ready?”

I let Storm guide me out of my room, and she starts the tour.

Storm shows me the library, which takes up half of the third floor, which include floor to ceiling bookshelves, and an array of couches that look out a large, floor to ceiling window which looks out onto the well looked after gardens and a basketball court. That was all that was on the third floor, the library and my room and the other man’s room, who I still haven’t met yet. Storm also explained that the entire second floor was student dormitories as well as her own room and two other adults who she said shell introduce me to when we see them.

Then, on the ground floor, there were classes, Professor Xavier’s study and the kitchen, dining room and living room.

We were on the ground floor, just walking into the large living room which also substituted as a games room three other people bound up to us seemingly from nowhere, and in my surprise, I yelp and hide slightly behind Storm, blushing once I realized what I had done.

Storm just sighs and looks disapprovingly at the three newcomers. “Kitty, what did I tell you about using your abilities to scare new students?”

“Not to do it” One of the two girls muttered, and the third member, a boy, snickered before straightening and locking eyes with me.

“Hi. Are you the new student?”

I blink a couple of times before nodding, moving out from behind Storm so I can extend my hand out to him.

“Yeah – um – I’m the new student. My name is Y/n. And you are?”

“Bobby” the boy says brightly as he reaches forward and shakes my hand, then falters slightly. “Well, Robert, really, but everyone calls me Bobby”

“Well, nice to meet you, Bobby” I smile shyly, and he grins, before turning back to the two girls.

“This is Kitty, and that’s Rogue”

The first girl, Kitty, is shorter than both of her friends, and she had long brown hair that was tied back from her face, which was full of a smile as she beamed at me. Rogue seemed a little bit more reserved, but still friendly with a small smile on her face. Her hair was a light brown, but she had a streak of white hair that contrasted with the rest of her hair, and she also wore elbow length gloves.

“Um, you’re the one who gave me the gloves?” I ask Rogue nervously as I hold up my hands and wiggle my fingers playfully, and she nods, chuckling quietly at my finger wiggling.

“Yeah. I wear gloves a lot, and that pair doesn’t really work for me and my – “ Rogue cuts herself off and looks warily at Storm, looking like she was asking for permission.

“Don’t worry, children, Y/n is also gifted. Feel free to show her your abilities” Storm reassures the three friends, and Rogue relaxes slightly.

“Um, I can absorb people’s powers and sometimes memories, but I can’t really help it, so that’s why I wear the gloves.”

“Skin-to-skin contact?” I ask curiously, and she nods, fiddling with her fingers nervously, and she freezes when I hold my hand out to her for a handshake.

“I’m not scared of you” I explain, pushing my hand closer to her, a small grin on my face. “Plus, you have the gloves. I trust you”

Rogue smiles genuinely and reaches out and gently shakes my hand. When she pulls back her hand, I turn to Kitty.

“Kitty, right?” I check, and she nods, reaching out to shake my hand which I do eagerly.

“Well, my actual name is Katherine but I go by Kitty” she explains, and when I glance back at Rogue, she flushes slightly and shrugs.

“My actual name is Anna Marie, never really liked it though”

I nod in acceptance, and turn back to Kitty. “So, what’s your power?”

“I can phase through walls” She says proudly. “Well, any object really, and if I want to, I can bring people and objects when I phase and make them intangible too.”

“Damn” I mutter, and Kitty snickers, before elbowing Bobby playfully. 

“Come on, Bobby, let’s give her a demonstration”

Bobby grins as well, and both move towards the door. Kitty takes in a breath then steps through the door, moving through it and disappearing from sight. I gasp quietly, and Bobby turns to me and grins before Kitty’s hand pushes back through the door, grabs Bobby’s wrist and pulls him through the door as well, taking him by surprise so he stumbles backwards, and judging by the crash and sound of two bodies falling to the floor, Bobby had fallen on top of Kitty. There was a burst of giggles, and Storm rolls her eyes playfully as she pushes the door open to reveal Bobby and Kitty on the floor, laughing.

They both get up, and I look at Bobby curiously. “So, what’s your power then?”

“I can manipulate ice, create it, form it, that kind of thing” Bobby says, and shrugs his shoulder slightly. “And I can turn myself completely into ice, and fully move around and stuff, but I can’t really do that too often”

I nod to myself, impressed, and Bobby looks expectantly at me. “So, what’s your power?”

I look uncertainly at Storm, Professor Xavier’s words running through my head. “Alpha level mutant”, which did not sound good.

Storm smiles at me in understanding, looking encouragingly at me. “It’ll me alright, do what you know you can do”

I purse my lips slightly, and spotting a half full glass of water on a nearby table, I focus on that, and with a wave of my hand, it floats into the air, writhing and twisting into a sinuous, liquid shape and heads towards Bobby, Kitty and Rogue, floating and writhing around their heads. They look at it in awe, and their gazes follow it back into the glass.

“Wow, that’s so cool –“ Bobby says, but I hold up my hand, gesturing for them to stay quiet, that I wasn’t done. Storm was watching me silently, not interfering but there if I needed help.

I look down at my hands and uncertainly hold out my hands so they were by my side with my palms facing down, and I take in a deep breath as I focus on the air around me, and Bobby, Kitty and Rogue gasp as the air tightens around me and I start to float.

I was in the air, right in front of a mirror which covered the top half of the wall, so when I open my eyes, I find myself staring right into my reflection’s eyes, which were glowing neon blue, which makes me recoil slightly and I fall back onto the ground, landing in a crouch before straightening, my glowing eyes landing on the three others, watching them carefully as she watch me, waiting for me to continue.

I bite my lip, and after quickly glancing at Storm, I spot a pile of chopped wood next to an actual fireplace, and with a flick of my hand, the wood melts into each other and then forms a solid wooden cube, then melts into a puddle of wood, then reaches up into the air to form a sculpture of a realistic tree, before I flick my hands again, and the tree melts and then separates into the individual piles of wood again.

“Jesus” Kitty breathes out, and I flush and duck my head as they all turn to look at me again.

“What else can you do?”

I look up at Rogue in surprise. She was looking at me with curiousity, not weirded out or disgusted like I thought, even though I quickly realized that there are probably a lot of other students with amazing powers, them included.

“Um, I honestly don’t know” I say honestly, and Kitty raises an eyebrow.

“How can you not know?”

“Um, I think I lost my memory” I whisper, looking away from them again. “I don’t remember anything past three days ago, where I woke up in a coffin and had to dig my way out of what appeared to be my own grave.”

“I’m sorry” Bobby says quietly, and Rogue and Kitty both nod in agreement. “I’m sure the Professor can help you though”

“He is” I say. “He helped me remember my name”

“Speaking of the Professor” Storm interrupts, and we all look at her. “ the Professor would like to see Y/n now that she has had a tour of the place, to organize some things”

Bobby, Kitty and Rogue all nod, and Rogue smiles at me. “Well, come find us when you’re done, we can hang out”

“I’d like that” I grin, and I wave goodbye as Kitty grabs both of their hands and phases them right through the wall through to the garden outside.

“I like them” I tell Storm absent mindedly as we head towards Professor Xavier’s study, and Storm smiles fondly.

“It is good to make friends. And those three are quite close knit. If you’ve managed to make an impression on them, then they’ll be very good friends.”

I find myself grinning to myself, but I freeze when I hear the deep, smooth rumble of a motorcycle engine, and through the window right next to the entrance of the school, I see a tall, well-built man park his Harley motorcycle on the gravel in front of the school steps, quickly standing up and slipping the black motorcycle helmet off his head and hooking it onto the handle of the motorcycle. I couldn’t see his face but his short, dark brown hair was ruffled and slightly pointed up at the crown of his head and right above his ears. He was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans with motorcycle boots, and from what I could see, his hands and knuckles were scarred.

I frown at the sight of him, and when he turns around I flinch, eyebrows furrowing as I search his face, watching him walk up the stairs and closer towards the door.

Something about him felt similar, but I didn’t know what. He had a dark scruff across his chin and cheeks and had excellent facial structure. But it was the eyes that made my breath hitch.

His eyes were a clear blue, and the closer he got, the easier I could see that his eyes were full of pain and barely concealed horror. They were full of anger and resentment and a hint of fear. The sentiment felt familiar somehow.

The sound of the door opening has me snapping out of my thoughts, and Storm looks down at me in concern.

“Y/n? is everything alright?”

“Yeah” I say breathlessly, watching as the man walks closer, his lips set in a permanent scowl, his eyebrows pulling together when he sees me. “Just got a bit dizzy, that’s all”

Storm watches me carefully for a second before she nods in acceptance, and she turns to the newcomer, smiling at him.

“Welcome, Logan. Nice to have you back”

“It’s been a while” ‘Logan’ acknowledges, his eyes flicking from me to Storm. “Who’s the new kid?”

“Hey! I’m not a kid” I say hotly, and Logan’s eyebrows rise in question.

“Yeah? Then how old are you then?”

“I – I’m – “ I stutter, eyes widening in horror when I realise that I don’t even know how old I am. 

A storm of anxiety washes over me and I double over, my hands clutching at my head as pain sears across my head and behind my eyes.

“Fuck!” I swear, eyes squeezing shut in an effort to get rid of the pain, but it does nothing. I drop to my knees and in my pain induced daze I don’t notice that the wooden floorboards were undulating beneath my feet, throwing Storm off balance and against the wall, but Logan just rides it out, gaze focused on me as he carefully takes slow steps towards me, his thighs and calves flexing and acting as suspension for his body because of the moving floor.

“Shit!” I scream out as the pain settles deep in the back of my brain, and I lash out at the floor in an effort to distract myself from the pain, and I definitely get distracted when my hands burst into flames. “Oh my God!”

I stare down at my hands in surprise and awe, watching the bright flames lick up my hands and up to my elbows, thankfully stopping there.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” I whisper to myself, not noticing that the pain in my head had stopped, and in the lack of pain, my inability to control my power over wood had disappeared, letting the wooden floor settle back down into its original state.

“Kid, are you alright?”

My head snaps up at Logan’s voice, disgruntled by how close he sounded, since he was crouching right in front of me, his hand reaching out to touch my shoulder but he stops when he sees me flinch back from his hand. His eyes were full of concealed concern, and I feel like a deer in headlights when I turn my head and see Bobby, Rogue and Kitty staring at me with surprise through the window. I blink, tears coming to my eyes and I bound up onto my feet, the flames writhing along my arms fading away. I take a step back from Logan, and I see Storm watching me carefully as she stood behind Logan.

“Kid, it’s fine” Logan says calmly as he stands up, and I shake my head as I take a step back.

“It’s not fine! I remember nothing from my life and I’m here, with random powers appearing out of nowhere and I can’t control them! Nothing is fine!” I hiss through my teeth, and I turn around and run, through the back door and into the garden, heading towards the furthest corner away from the school.

 

“Who is she?”

Logan turns around and waits for Storm to answer his question. Storm sighs quietly.

“Her name is Y/n. I don’t know if you noticed the heavy rainstorm that had been non-stop for the last three days?” She paused until Logan nodded his head. “Well, she was the one creating it. She woke up in a coffin and had to dig her way out of her own grave. She walked for three days until she found the school last night, and the Professor welcomed her in. He searched her mind, and found nothing, it was so well hidden or simply not there. It was extremely lucky that the Professor found her name, but that’s it”

“And her powers?” Logan turned to where the girl had run off through, and with a sniff, he could still smell her, a visible track that showed him where she had gone.

“They seem to develop at random, although it could be due to extreme distress or any emotion I suppose. Now, I don’t suppose you could go find her and bring her back, could you?”

“Yeah, sure” Logan cracked his neck and started to walk towards the door when Storm’s voice calls out after him.

“Be nice, Logan”

Logan huffs to himself. “When am I never not nice?”

 

Logan stops under the large pine tree, his head tilted up slightly as he sniffs the air. The trail of the girl that he had been following ended right in front of him and didn’t continue further, like she had disappeared into thin air. He frowns, and turns slightly to look up at the tree trunk, and – there! He could just make out the scent that he had been following for the last five minutes, starting again right at the branch eight feet above his head. He huffed as he looked at the branch that the trail continued on, but he couldn’t see anyone. But, he could hear someone, quiet, subtle breaths, like they didn’t want him to hear him.

“Come on, Kid, I know you’re up there. I can smell you” he calls out, and he pulls back a small smirk when he hears a quiet huff of annoyance.

“I’m not a kid” the girl’s mutters angrily, and Logan idly cracks his knuckles as he studies the area that the girl’s voice had come from.

“Where are you? I can’t see you”

The girl let’s out a huff of laughter and Logan blinks in surprise when the air seems to ripple then slid off the girl’s body, revealing her to be sitting cross legged on the branch, her back pushed back against the trunk of the tree, and she looked down at Logan in curiosity and annoyance.

“Logan, right?” The girl continues when Logan nods. “Why are you here, Logan?”

“Ororo sent me to find you” Logan calls back, and raises an eyebrow when the girl’s face contorts with confusion.

“Ororo? Storm?”

“Oh, okay” the girl bites her bottom lip and looks at her hands.

“What’s your name?”

She looks down in surprise at Logan, who was patiently waiting.

“Oh, uh – Y/n”

“Well, Y/n, how did you become invisible?”

Y/n flushes and lets out a nervous chuckle. “Um, I wanted to hide, to not be seen, and I just felt the air tighten around me and when I looked down at myself, I couldn’t see my body.”

Logan huffs, impressed, then rolls his neck, cracking it.

“Are you going to come down? I’m getting a crick in my neck from looking up at you for so long”

Y/n gently shakes her head, and Logan sighs. 

“Well, I guess I’m just going to have to come up to you then”

Y/n’s eyebrows furrow in surprise and curiosity, and she gasps when Logan clenches his fists and his metal claws push through his skin, tearing at it as they slid out to their full length. Logan then uses his claws to dig into the tree trunk and he climbs up the trunk until he reaches the branch Y/n was sitting on, and he jumped away from the trunk and onto the branch, the branch thick enough that it barely even shook at his extra weight.

“How?” Y/n gestured at Logan’s claws, and he grimaced, holding his hands up slightly so Y/n could see them better.

“My claws were originally made from just bone, but then I volunteered for an Army experiment and they coated my entire skeleton with adamantium, a type of metal, so my claws became like this” Logan says bitterly, withdrawing his claws till they disappear, his skin knitting together over the wounds that the claws had created.

“Does that hurt?” Y/n whispers as she watches the skin knit together, and Logan shrugs.

“I’m used to it”

Y/n looks at him with a sad look on her face, and he shifts slightly, uncomfortable under her gaze.

“Logan, I can’t remember anything” she whispers, tears in her eyes which she holds back. “Do you know what feels like?”

Logan looks her in the eye. “Yes. Yes, I do”

Y/n lets out a deep breath and seems to almost deflate against the tree trunk.

“Some things seem to trigger emotions in me, but there are no memories to explain them. It hurts, Logan, it hurts so bad”

Logan sighs at the sight of tears in Y/n’s eyes and he carefully reaches out an arm and wraps his large, rough hand around her wrist, pulling her closer till she is sitting next to him on the branch and he gingerly wraps an arm around her shoulders in a side hug, pulling her close to him. Her body shakes slightly but she relaxes into his embrace, sobbing quietly as she leaned into him. His thumb rubbed soothing circles onto her shoulder through her shirt, and he sighed.

“It’ll be alright, Kid. The professor will help you, so will everyone else in this school”

“Including you?”

Logan stiffens, but finds himself nodding.

“Yeah, even me”

Y/n nods, and Logan gently pulls his arm away, looking away as Y/n wiped her face to get rid of the remaining tears.

“Ready to head back?”

Y/n nods her head, and Logan smiles minutely at her before jumping off the branch and landing in a crouch on the ground. When he looks up at Y/n, he sees her slip off the branch and uses the air to set her down gently on the ground, a smile on her face at the control of her powers.

“Come along now, Kid"

"I'm not a kid!"


	4. Chapter 4

I gingerly step into Professor Xavier’s study, glancing over my shoulder at Logan who jerks his chin in a gesture to keep moving forward into the room, and when I look back, I see Xavier smiling kindly at me, sitting behind his desk with his hands folded in his lap.

“Hello, Y/n” he greets, and I tilt my head in greeting. He then looks over my shoulder and smiles up at Logan, who was standing behind me and to my right. “Hello Logan, it has been a long time since you’ve stayed at the school”

“I was busy” Logan shrugged, and the Professor regards him for a minute before looking back at me.

“So, I heard that you had quite a busy morning”

I flush in embarrassment and duck my head, nodding sheepishly.

“Would you like to tell me what happened?” Xavier asked kindly as he gestured for me to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk, and I meekly move forward and sit down, and I see in the corner of my eye that Logan moves to the wall and leans casually against it, arms crossed over his chest as he looks in my direction.

“Um, Storm was walking me here because she said that you wanted to see me, and that’s when Logan pulled up and – “

I pause, eyebrows drawing together in thought and Xavier watches me carefully. “You felt something, didn’t you?”

“I – yeah” I nod, avoiding Logan’s curious gaze. “Logan, he was familiar but I have nothing to connect it with”

“How was I familiar?” Logan asked quietly, and I shrink under his gaze.

“Your eyes, they were so full of emotions which were familiar but I don’t know why” I can feel myself tearing up, and I angrily wipe away the tears with the heel of my palm.

“It’s alright, Y/n, just breath and calm yourself” Xavier says calmly, and I huff before taking a deep breath, breathing in and out evenly until I feel myself calm down.

“What happened next, Y/n?” Xavier prompts, and I sigh, my eyes flicking to Logan before they flick back to my lap.

“Logan called me a kid, and I remembered - “I let out a bitter laugh at the irony. “ - that I didn’t know how old I was. Then there was a horrible pain in my head that was in my head and behind my eyes. I – I was panicking, so I lashed out, and uh - my hands caught on fire”

I look up and see that Xavier’s eyes had widened slightly, before resuming his calm, neutral expression. He gestures for me to continue, and I gulp.

“I was frozen, staring down at my flaming hands when Logan spoke and snapped me out of my thoughts, and that’s when I had saw Bobby, Kitty and Rogue staring at me through the window. I panicked, and ran”  
“Don’t forget to mention that before the whole fire thing, the floor was moving around like solid waves of wood” Logan adds, and I shift further down in my seat, my cheeks burning with shame.

“Y/n” Xavier says my name and I look up at him through my eyelashes, and he smiles kindly at me. “I’m not angry at what happened”

“You’re not?” I straighten, and he nods.

“Physically, you only acquired your powers three days ago, you are constantly developing new powers such as the fire”

I pause as he mentions me developing new powers, and when I look at Logan, I know by the look on his face that he knows what I’m thinking.

“Um, Professor, I developed a new power after the whole fire thing” I mutter, and he leans forward, looking interested as he waits for me to continue.

“After I ran into the garden, I used my power over the air to propel myself into a tree, and I didn’t want anyone to see me or find me, so I managed to turn invisible”

Xavier’s eyebrows furrow and he looks at Logan for confirmation, who nods.

“She’s right. I only knew she was there because I could smell her”

“Interesting” Xavier hums, and he straightens and looks at Logan.

“Logan, Jean is down on sub-level 2” Logan seems to perk up at the mention of this ‘Jean’, a small smile on his lips. “Y/n, I do not want to scare you, but I think we should let Jean examine you, run a few tests on your blood, just small things. Is that alright?”

Just the idea of needles sends a panic rising in my chest but I shove it aside, and give him a tight nod, lips set in a tight line.

“Yeah” I squeak, and I cough before trying again. “Yeah, okay”

Xavier studies my face, like he was reading my face, and he gave me an encouraging smile. “Go with Logan then.”

I nod and rise from the chair, and follow Logan back through the door of Xavier’s study, which he softly closed behind us.

“This way, Kid” he guides me down the hall, and I glare at him.

“Why do you call me Kid?”

“Because to me, you are”

“There can’t be that much of a difference” I try to argue, and he smirks down at me, playfully rolling his eyes. “You’re what, 29? 30?”

“Y/n, I’m roughly 130 years old” Logan says shortly, and my mouth falls open in an ‘o’ shape.

“Oh”

The thought of being more than an 100 years old sets off an odd sensation in my head, but I shake it off, it was like the sensation when I looked at that book on World War 2.

While I was pondering this, Logan leads me through a hallway at the back of the school/house, and he stops me in front of a wooden panel. I look at him with confusion but he only smirks and pushes part of the panel, prompting it to slide open to reveal a hidden elevator, shining silver in the artificial life.

“Woah, hidden door” I murmur, and Logan chuckles as he steps into the elevator, and I follow him inside, watching as the door shuts and we go down. The lift was so smooth that it felt like we weren’t moving at all.

The door opens, and opens up into a hallway, bright lights illuminating the space and leaving no shadows.

“Wow”

“You get used to it” Logan says as he walks out of the elevator and down the hallway, and I trail after him, tensing when he leads me into a medical room, complete with sinks, medical equipment and a operation table, which had a thin sheet covering it and a pillow, transforming it into an observation table.

There was a woman standing at the far end of the room, looking at something on a computer monitor. She was wearing jeans and a dark green top, her red hair flowing over her shoulders. She straightens the moment we walk in, and she turns around, a welcoming smile on her face as her gaze flickers between myself and Logan.

“Hey Logan” she greets, before looking at me, where I was standing behind Logan, totally not hiding from her behind Logan’s bulk. “Hello there. My name is Jean Grey. You are?”

Logan looks over his shoulder at me and rolls his eyes playfully as he steps out of the way and I flush as I smile nervously at Jean.

“Um – hi. My name is Y/n”

“It’s nice to meet you” she says warmly, and she gestures at the observation table. “I know the Professor wants me to run a few tests, your blood and such, so if you could please sit on the table?”

She smiles reassuringly at me as I walk towards the table, gingerly sitting on it, my legs swinging in the air as I look down at my lap, when a thought hits me. “How did you know what the Professor sent me down here for?”

Jean smiles knowingly as she wheels over a small bench with medical equipment on it. “You wouldn’t have known, I suppose, but I’m a telepath and telekinetic. I can read your mind and the Professor sent a message to me mentally”

“Oh” I pause. “Um – telekentic?”

“I can move stuff around with my mind” she explains as she lifts a hand and the pillow levitates before falling back onto the bed.

“Oh! I can do that too, but not with my mind, more with the air” I exclaim, picking up the same pillow, and Jean’s eyebrows furrow slightly.

“Yeah? What are your abilities then?”

“Um – “ I hesitate, looking at Logan who was leaning against the wall and watching us. “As far as I know, I have control over the elements. Um – earth, air, fire and water”

“Interesting” Jean writes that down on a small notebook. “How long have you had it?”

She looks up at me as I frown to myself, and she immediately looks apologetic.

“Ah, I’m sorry. Normally I try not read people’s thoughts but maybe I should have in your case. I’m sorry about what happened to you” she smiles apologetically, and I shrug.

“It’s alright”

She smiles sadly at me, and turns to the side to pick up a needle. “I hope you aren’t afraid of needles”

I can feel my heartbeat quicken at the sight of the sharp point, but I don’t know why, and I freeze, my gaze focused on the needle as my breath quickens.

“Kid!”

My head snaps up at the sound of Logan’s voice, and he smiles gruffily at me. 

“Breath”

I sucked in a deep breath at his concealed demand, and he nods approvingly at me, and I continue to take deep breaths, feeling myself relax.

“That’s good, Y/n, just relax” Jean murmurs as she wipes at the crook of my elbow and gently inserts the needle. I attempt to ignore it and I start to count the tiles that made up the wall, getting to 34 when I feel the needle point withdrawing from my flesh, and Jean pats my arm gently as she sticks a band aid over the needle insertion point. I let out a relieved sigh as she puts a cap on the needle that was full of my blood.  
“Alright, this is just standard for new students, getting their blood taken and a quick body scan, just to check that nothing’s wrong. Is that alright with you?” Jean asks, and I nod weakly, hopping off the table.

“Yeah, sure”

“Great” Jean leads me to the far side of the wall where there was a MRi machine. She pressed a couple of buttons and a table slid out of the cylinder shape, and then gestured for me to lie down on it.

“Alright Y/n, there are going to be bright lights, and I want you to just stay still and don’t move. It’ll be over in a minute” Jean explains, and when my breath hitches as I let my head rest on the pillow, I see Logan walk towards me.

“Kid, you’re going to be fine” he reassures me, and I scowl at him.

“I’m not a kid” he rolls his eyes but smirks down at me, and I let out a small yelp when the table I was lying on started to move, sliding back into the cylindrical machine.

“Alright Y/n, just breathe in, nice and slow. If it helps, close your eyes, but please keep your head still”

I go to nod but catch myself, and I murmur a quiet ‘yeah, okay’.

It seems like I’ve be in there for an hour but it could have only realistically been 30 seconds, the bright lights hurting my open eyes so I close my eyes, like Jean suggested, and I force myself to be calm and stay still when I hear a concerned murmur come from Jean. I couldn’t see anything outside of the MRI, but I could hear whispering, and the sounds of the machine all around me.

“Alright Y/n, you’re about done. I’m going to turn the machine off and get you out of there” Jean says calmly, and the lights suddenly shut off, leaving me slightly disoriented as the table I’m lying on slides out of the machine and revealing the medical room, and Jean and Logan who were standing next to a monitor which was connected to the MRI, both of their expressions carefully controlled and neutral.   
I groan quietly as I sit up, and I frown in concern at Logan and Jean.

“What’s wrong?” I ask quietly, and Jean sighs.

“I think it might be better if we get the Professor down here”

 

…………………..

 

10 minutes later, I end up sitting in a chair in a large room that looks like it was used for meetings, with a wooden table where Logan, Storm and Professor Xavier were sitting as well. I had also been introduced to someone new, a man called Hank, and he was apparently a scientist / medical professional like Jean was, as well as a mutant, and I couldn’t help but wonder what his ability was. 

Jean was standing in front of the table, fiddling with a computer and a projector that would project the screen of the laptop onto the wall behind her. When she finished, she straightened, and everyone looked up, waiting patiently for her to begin. I anxiously fiddled with a pen that had been lying on the table, my fingers stilling when Logan shoots me a look.

“Alright, I asked you down here so I could talk to all of you about the blood tests and body scans that I took from Y/n. And, well, they’re quite odd”

Jean turns on the projector, and three pictures show up. All three appear to be blood tests.

“On the far right, is a picture of a blood test taken from a non-mutant” Jean started to explain. “the middle picture is of the blood taken from a mutant. Now, all mutant have the same type of mutated blood cells which only differ slightly depending on what mutation they have. Now, the one on the far right is a picture of the blood sample that I took from Y/n”

I stare at the picture that was supposedly my blood, then flick to the picture of a mutant’s blood then back to mine. My sample was incredibly different, because a mutant’s cells were just a different shape, but my blood had entirely new cells drifting along with my mutant shaped blood cells. The new cells were shown as white and they appeared to be bonded to my mutant blood cells.

“What?” I mutter, and everyone’s eyes flick to me, and Jean smiles apologetically at me.

“I’m sorry, Y/n, but there is more. I can explain after, alright?”

I nod numbly, and she nods, mostly to herself and turns back to the powerpoint.

“Now, I also took a body scan, and I came up with two things. Firstly, Y/n’s bone density is denser than a normal human, so that means that she is stronger than a normal person and has more endurance than a normal person, so running faster and longer, holding your breath longer, increased performance in everything physical really” Jean pauses, then clicks to the next slide.

I can’t even clearly comprehend what this next picture was. I got that it was a cross section from a brain scan, but everything was so white, with only thin, faded lines that indicated where the segments of the brain where. But evidently other people sitting around me knew what it represented as they all feel silent, contemplating whatever the brain scan meant, then they all looked at me.

“Can you please explain this now?” I try to stay calm, but everyone looking at me was making me twitchy, and extremely anxious.

“Y/n, this is a brain scan of your brain. “ Jean pauses and I nod to show my understanding. “ A normal person’s brain, when shown in brain scans, is normally grey, with it showing lighter grey to indicate activity in that part of your brain. Now, your brain is not only apparently using all of the brain power at once, but completely constructed differently too. Your brain cells, from what I can tell, had been formed at least a week ago, or maybe reformed might be a better word”

“Are you saying that her brain is only a weak old?” Storm asks, and Jean nods.

“In a simplistic way, yes. And it appears that there is a raw energy contained in her brain cells. I have neither seen it before or even realized that it could happen”

“I don’t understand” I say weakly, and Professor Xavier looks at me, watching my face.

“Do not worry, Y/n, this is not of your concern”

“Not my concern!” I gape at him, mouth open in shock before I frown angrily at me. “That is my fucking brain, Professor! Of course it is my concern!”

Everyone looks at me in shock when I swear, apart from Logan, but I continue, standing up as I point at the wall where the images are projected.

“And what was happening with my blood? What the hell were those new cells? I have ever right to know, because that is literally my body, and I have no clue what’s happening to me!”

I’m panting slightly by the end of my rant, and everyone had stayed quiet, letting me vent it out, and Logan raises an eyebrow at me.

“You done, Kid?”

I roll my eyes at him, but remain standing, crossing my arms over my body as I turn to look at Jean. “Well?”

Jean sighs, and flicks the presentation back to the slide which had my blood tests.

“These new white cells contain – a serum of sorts. They appear to have enhanced your ability, as well as your body, so you are stronger than a normal person, just like I mentioned before. A super human, if you will. This is most likely how you managed to kick your way out of the coffin”

I shudder as the memory of being stuck in that claustrophobic, dark box, but shake it away, looking into Jean’s eyes.

“And my brain? What was that?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know. Hank?” Jean turns to look at Hank, who was studying a piece of paper which had my brain scan results which Jean had brought with her.

“Your brain is infused with raw energy, a type I have never seen before. The energy also runs through the rest of your body too, down your nerves and into your muscles, ligaments, tendons and et cetera. Along with the serum that is in your blood, it has enhanced your body, in the performance of your body physically and your ability. Other than that, I have never seen anything like it before”

I fall back into my chair, a quiet sigh passing through my lips as I try to process what I had just been told.

“And her brain?” Everyone looks at Logan as he asks that question, and he rolls his eyes as he elaborates. “You said that her brain cells are physically a week old. What does that mean?”

“This is potentially why you don’t have access to your memories” Professor Xavier says, and I lift my gaze to look at him, focusing on his serious expression. “Your brain must have degenerated at one point, and this raw energy rebuilt it, forming new brain structures out of the remaining tissue that was left from before, and then you woke up when it finished fully forming”

“Are you saying I DIED?” I screech, my eyes wide as I look at him, and he nods, seemingly unperturbed by my screech or this information.

“Oh my God, oh my God, I died” I start to hyperventilate, slipping out of my chair and onto my knees, eyes widening. Logan instantly springs out of his chair and kneels in front of me, his head ducking down to catch my eye.

“Hey! Kid, look at me!”

I can’t hear his words over the overwhelming panic, and I yelp when I feel some sort of energy start to thrum underneath my skin, tingling and getting hotter as it spreads throughout my body. I scramble to my feet and I run out of the room, bursting through the door, and as I take no more than five steps into the hallway, I let out a pained yell as I fall to my knees and a burst of ice flies out from the air around me in a full radius, hitting walls, flying down the hallway, and hitting something that made a soft grunt and a moan. I look over my shoulder and I gasp as I see Logan standing in the way, three large icicles piercing his stomach through his shirt, little trails of blood showing through his shirt. He grunts and leans against the doorframe, waving me away when I leap up and run towards him, eyes full of horror and concern.

“Logan, I – “

“Y/n, I’m fine” he interrupts my apology, grunting to himself as he straightens and gingerly wraps a large hand around the largest icicle that was imbedded in his stomach and pulls, pulling it out and letting it fall to the floor, shattering into tiny fragments of ice. He quickly does that to the other two, and I watch through the holes now in his shirt as his skin knits back together, leaving nothing, not even a scar.

I blink in surprise, watching him smirk as he looks at me. “Told you I’d be fine”

I nod numbly, but I freeze when I look past Logan and see that an icicle had managed to get past him, and the sharp tip was lodged in the metal of Professor Xavier’s wheelchair, right next to his leg.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” I breath out, and I shudder when I feel the air around me tighten, and by the way that Logan looks around the hallway, I realise that I had turned invisible.

“Aww, come on Y/n, don’t run, it’s fine” Logan says loudly, like he was unsure whether I was far away or not. I keep quiet, and I hear Professor Xavier’s wheelchair as he rolls towards Logan, moving passed him when Logan moves out of the doorway.

“She’s still here, Professor, I can smell her” Logan murmurs, and Xavier nods, a faint smile on his face as he closes his eyes and concentrates for a second, before opening his eyes again.

“I can sense her mind, it’s powerful indeed and overthinking everything” he murmurs back, his eyes searching the hallway as well, looking for me even though I was physically 10 feet away.

“Y/n, it is alright. I know that you are scared and think that you had hurt me but you did not” he says calmly, and when I let out a shuddery breath, Logan’s eyes flick to me, seeing but not seeing.

“Y/n, I know you’re right there. I can hear your breathing. I promise it’s alright. Remember what I said earlier, that everyone here is going to help you? Well, we can’t really help you if we can’t see you”

I softly let out a sigh and reluctantly push back against the air that was tight around me, and I watch as Logan and Professor Xavier’s eyes flick to me, my body becoming visible once again.

“I’m sorry, Professor” I murmur, but he just wheels forward till he is in front of me and reaches out for my hand, clasping it inbetween his own. I freeze for a second before relaxing again.

“Y/n, you must remember, that I will not be angry when your abilities flare out like that, as it is not under your control. In time, you will learn to control it, and with that, you will become one of the strongest mutants that I have ever seen with your ability. So that comes with great responsibility, do you understand?”

“Yes Professor” I murmur, and he smiles up at me.

“Come along, then, it’s time for dinner”


	5. Chapter 5

*month and a half later*

 

“Y/n, get up! We have a mission!”

I jerk up at the sound of Scott Summer’s voice and his fist banging on my door. I groan and fling the bed covers off my body and jump out of my bed, stumbling over to my cupboard and rummaging in it, finding my X-men uniform body suit and slip into it, pulling on my boots and fingerless gloves that Hank had made for me, so they were resistant to any element that I used with my hands.

It has been about a month and half since that day where I was told that my body was enhanced more than a normal person or mutant, with my cells mutated and bonded with some sort of serum, and the pure energy that had rebuilt my brain after some unknown degradation of my brain, and now flowed through my body. Professor Xavier had taken me up to the dining room where roughly twenty other kids were sitting at the large table, sharing and passing food around that apparently some of the older kids had cooked. This is where I met Scott Summers, or Cyclops which was his alias. He had explained to me about his powers, how he had to wear his specially made tinted glass or his uniform glasses, otherwise he would have destroyed a lot of things incidentally. I learnt that he and Jean were together, and with a sudden burst of energy that I felt when a new power surfaced, I could feel the heartbeats of everyone’s in the room, and I could feel Logan’s heartbeat skip a beat when he saw Jean and Scott together. 

After that dinner, I practiced like hell with my powers, gladly making use of the training room on sub level 3, a large room that was as big as half of the mansion that the school was built in, and it was practically indestructible as I quickly found out. I practiced with my powers over the air, easily levitating anything up to five tons, and working up to 10 tons. I worked on my powers of using the air to cloak myself, and somehow, I managed to block the air around me so my scent couldn’t reach Logan, thus rendering him incapable of scenting me. I worked on my power over water, and I managed to lift the entire lake, and all the animals in it, into the air, making the other students ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’. I eventually figured out how to create ice, and I practiced that with Bobby with making icicles that I could throw, to sculpting actual weapons and other things like sculptures of people. I even surprised the adults at the school by creating detailed sculptures of them and then placing them around the garden. They joked, but I saw that they appreciated them, even Logan, who curiously examined the thin, sharp claws that were protruding from his knuckles on the sculpture of him.

I had reluctantly experimented with my power over fire, finding out the flames only went up to my elbows, and in extreme cases when I was feeling a strong emotion, the flames would change color. I even played around with my ability to manipulate wood making it almost liquid-like, forming anything I wanted it to.

After a month, I had developed tremendous control over my powers, with no recent outbursts of uncontrollable power in the last two and a half weeks. Professor Xavier then suggested that I join the team that was based at the school, the X-men, which consisted of Logan, Ororo, Jean, Hank, Scott, Bobby, Rogue and Kitty. Bobby, Rogue and Kitty were all around 18 to 19, and Jean had eventually classified my age as 20, and I was glad to finally know my age.

I had twice weekly sessions with Professor Xavier, trying to unlock my memories. I would lie on the couch in his study, and he would place his hands on my forehead and delve into my mind, searching around the blank expanse of my mind, searching for hidden doors or buried chests, any indication that I had any previous memories before I woke up in that coffin. He didn’t find much in that month and half since I appeared on his doorstep, but just last night, he had decided to take a step back instead of diving in, and that’s when he noticed that the blank emptiness that he was searching was actually more like a wall, thick and impenetrable. He told me this, and said that this afternoon he would have another look, seeing as he had been looking at the wrong the entire time for the last month and a half.

 

Deep in thought, I stumble out of my room and run straight into Logan. He just grunted at the impact and grabbed my wrists as he helped stabilize myself, a small grin on his face as I groaned, blinking at the bright light in the hallway.

 

Logan had become something like a brother to me, and elder brother, both mentally and physically. We would hang out a lot, each of us with just our thoughts, not event talking to each other sometimes. A lot of time we trained, or we would sit on the roof that we sneaked out of the window to get too, and he would tell me stories of his past, the wars that he had participated in, and the family that he barely remembered.

 

“Does the princess need her beauty sleep?” Logan teased as he pushed me forward down the hall and towards the top of the staircase.

“Oh, fuck off” I reply drily as I roll my eyes, and he chuckles, following me down the stairs and down to the secret elevator on the first floor. When we get in and the door closes, I turn to him.

“Know what the mission is?”

I have only done two missions, both quite easy, just extractions for mutant children who were beaten by abusive and ignorant parents, but this mission, it seemed a bit more tense, it being almost five in the morning.

“Scott mentioned something about it being in NYC, in Central Park or something like that. A mutant showing her powers, and the folk around there aren’t particularly friendly to people like us”

I nod, and the elevator doors ding as they open, and just down the hall near a small hangar door was the rest of the team, with the exception of Bobby, Kitty and Rogue, who were probably left to sleep.

“Professor? What are you doing here?” I ask in confusion when I see Professor Xavier also down here, waiting for Logan and I. Normally he wouldn’t come on missions, from my understanding, but would stay here, broadcasting information when he sensed it.

“I’m coming with you on this one, that’s all you need to know” he smiles at me, and I shrug. It was his business, and he could get around quite easily, and either Jean or I could get him out of danger just as easily with just a thought.

“All right. Brief on the plane?”

Everyone chuckled and walked through the small hangar door and towards a large black plane. Ororo walked next to me and patted my shoulder.

“You’re catching on quickly, Y/n. Glad to have you as part of the X-men”

I grin.

 

…………………………….

 

We landed in a large clearing in Central Park. I didn’t know how long it had taken for us to get here, as I had taken a much needed nap, trusting Logan to wake me up when we got closer.

The ramp in the back of the plane had lowered down till it reached the ground, and we all walked down and into the park, surrounded by large trees. The mutant that we were finding was a young girl, around 8 or 9, and she could conjure projections of light, like visions. Apparently one of Scott’s mutant friends, a man who hid his ability and lived with normal people, had spotted her and called Scott, saying there were no parents or anyone with her, just her running around the park, with butterflies flying around her head, even though they weren’t real butterflies.

“Can you sense her, Professor?” Ororo asks, and Professor Xavier hums quietly as he closes his eyes and appears to concentrate, before he turns his head to the left and smiles to himself.

“Her mind is so pure” He murmurs before opening his eyes and looking around at Scott, Ororo and myself. “She is in a small clearing, 50 paces from here. Y/n and Ororo, I think it might be best if you approach her first”

“Sure” I look over at Ororo and we start to walk in the direction that the Professor had indicated, and soon enough, we walk into a small clearing and I immediately spot the figure of a small child sitting on the ground in the middle of the clearing, with no one else around for miles, and with a flurry of brightly colored butterflies hovering around her head. She looked up as Ororo and I approached, and she watched us curiously, straightening as we stopped 10 feet from her.

“Hey there” I coo as I sink down into a crouch, becoming more of her height. “Those are some lovely butterflies you have there”

She grins and nods. “I made ‘em” She says proudly.

“Did you? That’s pretty cool” I enthuse, then I pause. “What’s your name?”

“Jasmine” she says, and I nod.

“Hi Jasmine, my name is Y/n. Can I ask you where your parents are?”

She shrugs. “I don’t have any”

“You don’t?” I say in surprise, looking back at Ororo, then I look back to Jasmine. “Where do you live?”

“I wander around” Jasmine waved a hand around the park. “I’ve been here for a few days, it’s really nice.”

“Jasmine, how do you make the butterflies?” I ask, confusion brewing in my head. How has this kid survived without parents, at only what, 8 years old?

“I can make lotsa stuff. Look”

She waved her hand around and the butterflies disappear, and a large bull dog fades into view, the shape a bright white before gaining colour and looking like a real dog. It rolls onto it’s back and barks at me.  
“She uses it as a defense” Ororo murmurs as it dawns on her, and Jasmine looks at me.

“Why are you asking me these questions?”

“Because I have powers, just like you. Wanna see?”

Jasmine nods eagerly, and I smile as I levitate a puddle of water nearby and manipulate it so it twirls around in the air, making it writhe around in the air around the young girl’s head. She gasps in wonder, and reaches out a hand, brushing her fingers through the water, giggling at the sensation. After a few seconds, I send the water back into its original puddle, and she looks at me in awe.

“What else can you do, Miss?”

“Just call me Y/n, Jasmine, and I can do a lot of stuff. I can show you later if you want?”

“Oh, yes please” she responds eagerly, and in her excitement, the dog disappears and the butterflies appear again, fluttering around her head in bright colours of yellow, blue, green and purple.

“Jasmine, what do you do when people ask about your parents? People that don’t have special powers” Ororo asks, and Jasmine blinks, almost like she had forgotten that Ororo was standing behind me.

She doesn’t respond, but waves her hand and the form of a woman appears. The figure had long, wavy brown hair and piercing green eyes. She was smiling, and waved at me and Ororo.

“Hi there. I’m Jasmine’s mum, and you are?” the woman speaks, and I look at her in awe.

“You can create people too? And make them speak?”

Jasmine hums in agreement, and I chuckle.

“That is amazing, Jasmine. Listen, my friend and I, we live at a school, where kids like us can live and learn. You’ll have a bed to sleep in and get lessons, and be around people just like you”

“Really?” Jasmine bounces up onto her feet, bouncing up and down in excitement.

“We would like it if you would come with us. We can keep you safe”

“Safe is good” Jasmine nods to herself as she takes a step forward and grabs my hand, holding onto it, waiting for me to start walking. I smile down at her, at her innocence, just like the Professor had said.

“Jasmine, there are three more friends of mine that I brought with me, they’re part of my team. We got a plane here, and we’ll use that to take you back to our school. Okay?” 

“Okay” Jasmine says as she obediently let me lead her through the trees, and when we get into sight of the plane, she gasps.

“Wow! That plane is huge!”

I snicker and lead her towards the ramp, where Scott, Logan and Professor Xavier were waiting. Xavier rolls his wheelchair forward to meet Jasmine.

He doesn’t speak, just smiles calmly at Jasmine, whose hand tightens around mine as her eyes widen. “How did you talk in my head?”

“The Professor is a telepath, Jasmine. That means that he can read people’s thoughts and speak in everyone’s head”

“Oh. That’s cool” Jasmine giggles, and I get her attention and point at Logan and Scott.

“Alright Kiddo, that’s Logan and Scott. They have powers too, but those are a bit scarier so they can show you when we get back home”

“Hi Mr Logan, Mr Scott” Jasmine waves at them both, and Scott grins as Logan’s lips pull up slightly in a smile. The rest of the team walks after me as I walk up the ramp with Jasmine, but when I get halfway up the ramp, a voice rings out, stopping me in my tracks with it’s familiarity.

“What are doing with that kid?”

I hear something like booster rockets and something metallic slams down onto the ground, like metal boots. I involuntarily scan the air around me for heartbeats, and I recognize my team’s heartbeats, and I sense four other heartbeats. There are two which are loud and strong, one was steady but there was an electrical buzzing that nearly drowned it, and one that was steady but incredibly quiet, and they were all heartbreakingly familiar, but I didn’t know why.

“We are taking her to a safer place for her kind. Our kind” Professor explains, but I stay frozen, my hand gripping Jasmine’s.

“Miss Y/n? Are you okay?” Jasmine tugs my hand as she whispers, and I force myself to look down her, plastering a fake smile on my face.

“Yeah, kiddo, just trying to remember something, t’is all” I start to walk back down the ramp without turning around, leading Jasmine down until I bump into Logan. He puts a protective hand on my shoulder and I turn halfway, staying hidden behind him, still not having seen the new people.

“Are you okay?” Logan asks, and I grimace, a headache forming in the back of my mind.

“I can’t remember” I stress the word, and his eyes widen, his eyes flicking from me to the newcomers.

“You’re kind? What kind is that?” The voice asks, and I hear something clank as someone moves closer.

“As in, Mr. Stark, that we are mutants”

Mr. Stark? That name sounded familiar but I had no memories connected to it. I frown, keeping Jasmine to my side.

“Mutants?” Another voice asks, a deeper voice but a constant edge of politeness in his voice.

“We were born with powers, Mr. Rogers “I blink at the name, my eyebrows furrowing. “You were given your abilities, and, well, Mr. Stark made his, but my kind were born with our abilities, as was that little girl that you saw before”

“How do you know our names” ‘Mr. Stark’ asked edgily, and the professor chuckled.

“I thought it would have been obvious. I can read your minds. I was given the gift of telepathy”

“And what of the girl?” A female voice asked. “Does she have abilities too?”

“Would you like to see?” Professor Xavier asked, and someone must have nodded as he spoke in my head. “Y/n, please send the girl to me”

“Okay Jasmine, I need you to go stand next to the Professor and show some people your ability. Can you do that?” I ask as I look down into Jasmine’s face, and she nods, looking serious as well. “Good girl. Off you go then”

I gently push Jasmine forward, and she skips towards the Professor, then out of my eyesight.

“Jasmine, my child, could you please demonstrate your gifts for these people to see?” The Professor asks.

“’Kay” Jasmine replies, and she giggles as she conjures something, and there’s silence as the new people watch whatever she produced.

“Damn” Mr. Stark says, and Professor Xavier chuckles.

“Indeed. Do you know see why we were taking her? I run a school for gifted youngsters, where it is safe for them to show their powers in public, as some people are adverse to our kind”

“We see” Mr. Rogers says clearly, but he hesitates before speaking again. “Is this all of you? Everyone that you brought with you in that plane, I mean”

“Yes” The Professor says truthfully, and I fight the urge to look at them, feeling incredibly nervous without knowing why.

“Okay, let’s see everyone, then you can go” Mr. Stark says. “Line up please, and names.”

I fight the urge to roll my eyes, but I sense Logan tensing in front of me.

“Be nice, Logan” I urge from behind him, and he sighs playfully.

“If you insist” He whispers back, and I chuckle. I see Professor Xavier roll backwards in his wheelchair so he’s in line with Ororo and Scott.

“My name is Charles Xavier” he states, then looks over at Ororo.

“My name is Ororo Monroe or Storm as my alias” she explains. Everyone waits, and Ororo elbows Scott.

“Do I have to?” Scott complains.

“Come along, Scott, we are in their territory I guess, it is only fair” Ororo says, and I hear Scott groan.

“Fine, my name is Scott Summers or Cyclops”

“Wolverine” Logan states gruffily, offering no other explanation.

“What, no first name?” Mr. Stark snarks, and Logan growls under his breath.

“Logan” He growls, but calms down when I let my fingers wrap around his elbow.

“The girl. Let’s see your face” Mr. Stark calls out, and I sigh, feeling a burst of nervousness in my stomach before I reluctantly step out from behind Logan, keeping my back straight as I look up at the new comers. But when I register the people that I’m seeing, I feel an overwhelming sense of ‘FAMILIAR’ but there are now memories to tell me how these people are familiar. But judging by the astounded looks they’re giving me, I am familiar to them.

They all stare at me, and I feel myself pressing against Logan’s side, feeling unnerved by their full attention.

“Y/n?” The fourth man is the first to speak, and he says my name in such a hoarse and scared way that instantly has my heart aching for him, but also feel confused on how he knew my name. I turn towards the man, who had bright blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair.

“I’m sorry” I pause, studying his expression, his scared yet hopeful eyes. “But do I know you?”


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone’s staring at me, eyes wide and their mouths gaping in what I can only assume is shock. I fidget, unable to tear my gaze away from the fourth the man’s eyes, which were a familiar blue and so startling and clear that I was drawn in, unable to help myself. But I felt a hit of sadness when I saw tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

“How -?” Mr. Stark murmured, eyes wide as he and Mr. Rogers took a step forward, and I yelp when Logan yanks me backwards and steps in front of me, hiding me behind him. Mr. Rogers, Mr. Stark and the woman both yell in defense as they jump forwards towards me, as do Ororo and Scott who move closer to me and Logan, but the fourth man just stands still, seemingly frozen, his eyes still focused on me.

“Back up, Bub!” Logan snarls at Mr. Stark who was closest, and he clenched his fists as Mr. Rogers took slow steps forward, past Mr. Stark. He didn’t respond to Logan’s warning, and kept moving forward till he reached the fourth man. I peek around Logan’s bulk, and I watch as one of Mr. Roger’s muscled arms wrapped around the blue eyed man’s waist, frowning as the contact seemed to unfreeze him and he crumbled forward, the only thing keeping him from sinking to his knees was the blond’s arm.

“Wow! Hey, Bucky, come on man, its okay” Mr. Rogers gently set ‘Bucky’ down so he was kneeling on his knees, and he just stared forlornly at me, eyebrows furrowing an inch when I flinch.

My hand flies to my forehead as a flash of pain erupts in the back of my head, my other hand clenching against Logan’s back.

“Ah, jesus” I hiss, and Logan turns around, looking worried, but I wave him off as the pain fades and I straighten. Everyone is quiet once again, until the man named Bucky breaks the silence.

“How are you here?” He whispers, tears now tracking their way down his cheeks, and I look at him confusion.

“What?”

He seems to get angry at my lack of answer, and he springs to his feet, eyes blazing with anger, shaking off Mr. Roger’s hand when he attempted to pull Bucky back, his own eyes contained barely held back tears, which was the same for the two other members of their group, the woman the only one without tears in her eyes but her face was carefully blank, eyes cold.

“Who are you? How the fuck do you look like her? God, you even sound like her! Who the fuck are you” he snarls, tears of frustration brimming in his eyes, as he hands clench into fists, which is when I notice that his left arm is metal, but I force that to the back of my mind as I feel myself getting angry at his words.

“Who am I? Who the fuck are you? Who do I look like to you?” I can feel my anger and frustration taking over, and I could feel flames flickering inside my clenched fists.

“You died!” Bucky screamed out suddenly, and that’s when he truly broke down, backing away from me and my team, taking staggering steps back until Rogers stopped him, Roger’s hand coming to wipe away tears that were trickling down his own cheek. 

I gaped at Bucky, steeping out fully from behind Logan, moving away from Logan’s protective hand on my shoulder, and I take another step towards them, my gaze between everyone in front of me.

“I what?” I blink, a hand running over my face, flinching when Logan’s hand squeezes my shoulder. Mr. Stark looks sad as he steps forward, quickly wiping away tears before smiling apologetically.

“Y/n, you died”

“How do you know my name?” I whisper, backing away from them until I run into Logan’s body, and his arm curls around my waist protectively. The three other men look almost heartbroken as I had back away from them, and Bucky was shaking, looking like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

“You don’t remember us, Sweetcheeks?” Tony asks in astonishment, and I blink when I suddenly remember the contents of my box, the pictures. These people were in those pictures, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers and Bucky, but before I can say anything, Professor Xavier wheels over and looks over at the other men and one woman, then back at me.

“If I may, I think we have a lot of things to talk about”

 

……………………………….

 

I was sitting in one of the quinjet’s back seats, looking down at my hands that were clasped together in my lap. We were all heading back to the mansion, partially because Professor Xavier wanted Jasmine somewhere safe and also so that he could show the other men and woman – The ‘Avengers’, that’s what they called themselves - his school, show that it was a safe place. And as I thought about, it was much better to be on home turf, rather than a foreign territory. The Avengers were bothered about it at first, Mr. Stark going to complain but Mr. Rogers elbowed him in the ribs and diplomatically, clearing his throat and glancing at me before accepting the invitation.

Now they were all sitting together on the other side of the plane, near the cockpit while I was near the back, looking at me with barely concealed amazement, like they could barely take their eyes of me. I avoided their gaze, especially Bucky’s heartbroken one, trying to sort through my thoughts.

I knew that I must have had some history with these people, obviously by the way that they recognized me, and how I felt that they were familiar, but there were no memories to back that feeling up. I can’t help but sigh, burying my face in my hands, my elbows on my knees.

 

Ororo and Logan both look at Y/n who was sitting by herself at the back of the plane, her face buried in her hands as she let out a deep sigh. Logan huffed and turned to look at ‘the Avengers’ who were all looking at her, all with forlorn looks on their faces about from the red headed woman who had hidden her expression, but the metal armed man looked like he was getting his heart physically torn from his chest, his blue eyes filled was sadness and fear as he looked at her.

“Do you trust them?” He whispers to Ororo who sat next to him, and even though he was quiet enough that they shouldn’t have been able to hear him, the blond haired man, his stance labeling him as ‘Captain’, and the metal armed man both looked at him, eyes narrowing almost in sync at Logan, like they heard what he had said.

Ororo just sighs quietly and looks at the team opposite them, eyeing them almost pityingly.

“You can’t fake that kind of emotion, that much I know” she murmurs back, her gaze focused on the one they called Bucky.

 

Huffing quietly to myself, I move my hands away from my face and I look at the floor, only looking up when I hear tiny, delicate footsteps walking towards me. I look up and see that Jasmine was walking inbetween the seats and towards me. She ignored the looks of my team and the Avengers, and she sits next to me when she reaches me.

“Hello”

I smile at her in confusion, a small chuckle forcing my way out of my throat.

“Hey. What are you doing back here?”

“Well, I forgot to mention something, about what I can do. I can sense emotions” Jasmine says proudly, and I tilt my head to the side, looking at her, glad for the distraction so I didn’t have the focus to feel anxious and nervous from the Avenger’s staring.

“Yeah?”

“Mm hmm. It’s kinda like feeling different temperatures in the air when I walk near someone. This plane is just full of sadness. That’s why I liked the park, there were lots of happy emotions floating around” Jasmine nods to herself, then she looks at me, eyes growing serious.

“The man – the one with the metal arm, his sadness is overwhelming, stronger than those of his friends, even though their sadness is strong too”

I feel a pang of guilt, knowing that the history that I obviously had with these people but had no recollection of was hurting them, and I grunt softly as a another streak of pain hits behind my eyes. I raise my hand to my head, shaking my head back and forth slowly like it would shake away the pain, and Jasmine just watches me, her eyes conveying wisdom beyond her age.

“And you, you’re hurting. Frustrated and confused”

I huff humorlessly, and I look up at Jasmine, my hand falling back into my lap. “Well, you aren’t wrong”

 

Everyone’s heads snap to look at Y/n when she lets out a soft grunt pain, and when she raises a hand to her forehead, Bucky goes to stand up but Rogers hand snaps out and he pulls him back down, eyeing the claws that had slid out from Logan’s knuckles and were pointing straight down at Bucky.

“Sit down, Bub” Logan snarls, eyes narrowing, and Bucky’s eyes narrow as well, before Roger’s hand tightens in warning, making him reluctantly relax slightly in his seat.

“She’s hurting” Bucky hissed, his metal arm whirring in agitation, and Logan nods, his tense stance relaxing as he recognizes the concern Bucky has for her.

“I know, pal, but her headaches always pass quickly”

“They happen often?” Stark speaks up, eyes wide with alarm, and Ororo nods.

“Yes. Sometimes they are intense but normally they are fleet and pass within 30 seconds or so”

“Please, can you tell us what happened” Rogers almost begs, his eyes flicking up to the Professor who was sitting in the cockpit with Scott. “I know your Professor said he would explain when we got to your school, but we were – close, with Y/n, practically family”

“Yeah, well, she doesn’t fucking remember you, so back off” Logan said shortly. “You’re making her anxious, I can smell it every time she sees you looking at her”

The Avengers all look at Y/n, where they could see the tension that Y/n held in her body was slowly fading away as she got distracted by a cat that the little girl had materialized for her, watching the tiny kitten run around on her lap.

“She was family” Stark reaffirms, before sighing and looking down at his lap, the suit that he had arrived in folded away into a briefcase and tucked in-between his legs.

 

……………………………

 

When the plane landed in the field behind the school, everyone was still, until Professor Xavier wheeled himself out of the cockpit and down in-between the seats, pausing when he gets to Y/n and Jasmine, who, since they were sitting at the back of the plane, where now the closest to the ramp.

“Y/n, you know how things work for new students, would you be able to get Jasmine settled in her new room?”

Y/n looked grateful at the chance to escape the tense atmosphere inside the plane, and quickly nodded, nervously glancing up to look at her team and the Avengers before holding her hand out to Jasmine, who takes it eagerly, and leads her down the ramp and towards the large building that was the school.

“Gentleman, Ms. Romanoff, if you would follow me, we can talk in my study” Professor Xavier explained diplomatically, and the Avengers rose from their seats, almost as one, and Rogers took the lead, following the Professor down the ramp, Stark following him with his suitcase in hand, and Romanoff followed them, her gaze looking analytically at the school, taking in every entrance and exit, planning escape routes and plan B’s in her head. And Bucky, he was stiff, head hanging low, obviously upset as he blindly walked down the ramp, his hair hanging in front of his face, arms limp at his sides.

Scott walks out of the cockpit and stands next to Ororo and Logan, looking out after the team of Avengers, and they could just see Y/n and Jasmine disappear into the mansion.

“What do you think?” Scott asks, and Ororo’s lips purse.

“Like I told Logan, you cannot easily fake that type of emotion”

“But – “ Scott said at the look on Logan’s face, and Logan frowned.

“Rogers and Bucky, they’re dangerous, and different. Not born with their abilities, but like the Professor said, they were given them. The woman, she’s quiet but deadly as well. Analytical and examining everything. And Stark, he just seems like a rich prick.” 

Scott snorts and claps Logan on the shoulder. “Well, let’s go, so we can hear their side of the story too.”

 

…………………………

 

Professor Xavier had politely waited for Scott, Logan and Ororo to arrive in his office before he started to explain how Y/n had turned up at the school.

“Y/n turned up at 2 in the morning, soaked to the bone and clutching a wooden box that she wouldn’t let go off. We quickly found out that she was creating the storm that hadn’t stopped for three whole days”  
“Hey, we had a storm like that too” Tony – they had all introduced themselves with their first names when everyone was in the room- interrupted, looking thoughtful. “Are you saying that she really created a rain storm that heavy and that large for three whole days?”

“Yes”

“Wow”

“We believe that she didn’t have control over her powers, and that for her, she was rediscovering them very quickly. She said that she woke up in a coffin, and that she managed to kick a hole in the lid, as well as propel five feet of dirt out from on top of her, and with help over her control of air, she managed to get herself out of the grave”

“Oh God” Bucky murmured, his metal fist clenching into the material of his pants. “She woke up? How can she wake up? She was dead!”

“Mr. Barnes, let me finish, then we can discuss that” Professor Xavier says, and Bucky huffs before nodding.

“Now, she has no personal memories. None whatsoever, and she was lucky that I managed to find her name. But that was all I could find. But recently, I have discovered that there is a very strong, large wall in her mind, blocking everything, and I cannot break it down, not yet, neither can I see what is behind it. All she has is a small wooden box that has some mementos that she guards fiercely, without knowing why, and no memories connected to them”

“The box” Steve breathes out, a small smile on his face. “Does she still have it?”

“Yes”

Everyone looks around to see Y/n standing in the doorway, biting her bottom lip as she brings the small wooden box closer to her body, clutching it to herself. She looked nervous, and her eyebrows were drawn together slightly as she looked at the Avengers, who were all looking at her.

“Hey” Steve murmurs, smiling at her, and she weakly smiles back, ducking her head.

“Hey, Mr. Rogers”

Steve blinks, looking taken back before forcing a smile. “You can just call me Steve”

“Yeah, sure” Y/n nods, leaning against the doorframe. “What about you guys? What do you want me to call you?”

Tony looks taken back, just like Steve had, but Natasha just smiles, while Bucky just looks like a kicked puppy.

“Tony is fine, Sweetcheeks”

“Natasha”

“Bucky” Bucky whispers, quickly wiping back a tear from his face, and Y/n frowns.

“Bucky?”

Bucky takes in a quick inhalation of breath and gulps, looking up at Y/n. Y/n looks curiously at him, concern in her eyes. “Bucky, how do you know me?”

“Now would be the time to tell your story” Professor Xavier interrupts, and Tony and Steve looks at each other before Steve gestures for Tony to go first.

“You met her first, Tony”

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Um – I was just patrolling around the city when I heard a commotion in an alley, and when I flew over, Y/n was fighting three guys twice her size. One pulled out a knife and called her a bitch, so of course being me, I told him to watch his language and landed behind them. And uh – the man with the knife tried to stab her, but Y/n freaked out and pushed him, sending him flying over my head with the help of the wind” Tony can’t help but chuckle as he remembered the story. “Y/n knew who I was, so I offered a place at the Tower when she said that she didn’t have a home”

Professor Xavier was nodding as he read his mind, making sure he wasn’t lying, and Y/n had moved to stand with Logan who was leaning against the wall, with Scott and Ororo sitting next to him.

“When Tony brought her in to meet us, she was so shy. But she made a great impression. She was polite, acted like Vision was human and was just nice in general” Steve contributes, and Y/n looks at him in confusion.

“Vision?”

“Vision is an android. Most people acted like he isn’t human” Natasha says clearly, and Y/n nods, quickly looking down and flicking open the wooden box, pulling out a photograph, turning it around to show Natasha a picture of Y/n and a man with reddish – purplish skin, a small smile on his face.

“Is this him?”

Natasha nods, and Y/n nods to herself as she files that piece of information away. Then she pushes away from the wall and walks over to a chair in front of the Professor’s desk and opposite where Steve, Tony, Natasha and Bucky were sitting. She sifts through a set of photos, and pulls one out, showing it to the Steve.

“Who are these people” the picture showed a selfie including Y/n, a blond, long haired man with a beard and a light brown haired man with an easy smile on his face.

“That’s Clint Barton and Thor Odinson” Steve explains. “You were drinking beer with them in a competition because you found out that because of your control over fire, it burnt away any alcohol in your system. Of course, you had only told Tony that you even had powers when you took that photo”

Y/n hummed to herself and set the photo back in the box, and pulled out another which showed a little box shaped robot waving its hand wildly behind Y/n. 

“Beeper” Bucky says suddenly, and when Y/n cocks her head to the side in confusion, he speaks again. “The robot, his name is Beeper”

“Yeah?” Y/n looks down at the photo in her hands, studying it, missing the small smiles that Tony and Bucky had on their faces, Bucky remembering sleeping with Y/n when Beeper turned the video on them twice, and how Bucky would pretend he wasn’t there before popping up at the end and saying hello to Tony, and Tony was thinking of how happy Y/n was when she was on video and hiding Bucky, the delighted smile and scolding she would give Bucky before the video turned off.

“Yeah” Bucky said flatly, looking back down at his lap. It wouldn’t do him any good to think about it if Y/n couldn’t remember it at all.

Y/n placed the photo back in the box, then paused before taking out another one, holding it in her hands for a couple of seconds before turning it around to show her, Steve and Tony all smiling, Steve’s smile a bit more calmer than Tony’s.

“When did we - ?” Y/n cut herself off, and Steve smiled gently, his eyes focused on the picture.

“I was cooking breakfast, and you had gotten a phone from Tony so you were using it”

Y/n smiled to herself before her gaze flickered to Tony. “Um – thanks?”

“No problem” Tony murmured before his eyes widened minutely and he subtly patted his pockets. No one noticed.

Y/n placed the photo back in the box, and she stared at the last photo as she held it in her hands, her eyebrows furrowing as she bit her lip. She paused, before slowly turning it around, facing it towards Bucky, who was slightly pale, struggling to take deep breaths. The photo was one that would be taken in a photo booth, and it was of Y/n and Bucky, eyes shining and fond smiles with them sitting with their noses mere inches apart.

“Why - ?” Y/n chokes on her words, and everyone can see that her hands were trembling. “What were we-?”

“We were dating, Doll” Bucky murmurs softly, a reminiscent smile on his face which faded into a small frown. “We went through a lot together, and because of that – because of me, you died”

He looked away as he started to cry, and Steve wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, squeezing firmly.

“Hey! Don’t fucking say that, because it’s a lie and you know it!” Steve growled, but Bucky jumped off the seat he was sitting on, prompting Logan to push himself off the wall, and the rest of the X-men watch him carefully.

“Damn it Steve, none of this would have happened if I hadn’t met her, if I hadn’t fallen for her! I loved her and she died because of it!” Bucky yelled and everyone becomes quiet, staring at Bucky’s trembling figure. He sucks in a breath and looks around, looking at Y/n last, and tears appear in his eyes as he turns and vaults over his seat, stalking out of the room. Logan goes to follow him but Professor holds up a hand.  
“It’s okay, Logan. He is just upset, he has no desire to hurt any of our students”

Logan huffs, but his eyes soften as he looks at Y/n, who was staring down at the photo of her and Bucky in her hands, eyebrow furrowed in concentration. Everyone follows his gaze, and they all watch as Y/n grimaces, then growls to herself, her hand moving to grab at her knee as she lets out a huff of annoyance.

“I can’t remember anything!” She cries out, and she slips the photo back into the box and slams the lid closed. 

“Don’t force it, you could hurt yourself” Professor Xavier reminded, but Y/n seems to ignore him, turning her eyes to land on Steve.

“Tell me about what happened between us, Bucky and I, I mean. Please”

Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair, tugging a few strands in thought, but he lets out a small chuckle.

“Ah, I guess the first time you met was when he was also relatively new to the Tower, and you attempted to shake his left hand” Steve’s eyes looked up and locked with Y/n’s. “It was like when you shook Vision’s hand, everyone was amazed about what you did.”

“You know, the next time you met him was the next morning, at like 1 am. Bucky said that you made him pancakes, you even took some sneak pics of him” Tony chuckled, and he threw a phone to Y/n, making her yelp as she dropped her box in her lap to catch the phone. “Look at that when you’re alone, maybe it’ll help you remember something”

Y/n blinks, and slips the phone into her pocket then looks up back at Steve and Tony. “Keep going?”

“Later than morning, you came into the kitchen after taking those selfies with Beeper and Vision, and you told us that you had managed to take a picture of Bucky, that you had hung out with him. We were amazed, he barely talked to anyone, let alone a new comer.” Steve says, and Tony suddenly grins.

“You fought against him in a match too, you know. You won” Tony snickers.

“Then movie night” Natasha says abruptly, and she smiles, the only real emotion she had showed since she had first seen Y/n. “He had brought chocolate for you, and you broke it in half and gave one half back to him.” Natasha chuckles to herself, and looks up at Y/n, a sly look on her face. “I saw you feeding him a piece of chocolate that night. He was all docile and obedient with you”

Y/n flushes and ducks her head, imagining herself feeding Bucky a piece of chocolate, no memory to back it up.

“You helped him a lot” Steve says quietly. “He helped you too”

Tony and Steve are quiet for a second, then Tony looks up. “He took you on a date. He took you up to the arcade floor that I had had built. That’s where that photo of you and Bucky came from.”

Tony paused, his eyebrows coming together in thought before he snapped his fingers in realization. “That’s right! He also got you a giant teddy bear, and I think you had used the tickets you had won to get a whole set of Avenger pop figurines. You were real proud of them” 

“Next morning, you kissed him in the kitchen in front of everyone” Natasha mentioned. “Then since we had all bet on you and him getting together, we had to pay up”

“Then you decided to show everyone your powers” Tony frowns, then points at the phone bulge in her phone. “Evidence of that is on your phone”

Y/n was getting restless, a foot tapping on the floor as her fingers traced the designs in the wooden box. She was so focused that the air in the office was starting to swirl around her, ruffling the papers on the Professor’s desk and making the curtains that lined the windows flutter. Steve glances at Logan who had started to walk forward, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, eyes focused on Y/n.

“Y/n” when her name didn’t snap Y/n out of her daze, he claps, creating a loud and sharp sound. “Hey, Kid!”

Y/n’s head snaps up, the air instantly stopping. “Hmm?”

“You were drifting, kiddo” Logan says, and Y/n frowns to herself.

“Drifting?” Tony says in confusion, and Y/n shrugs.

“When I’m not concentrating, and depending what I’m feeling, I’ll drift, various parts of my abilities act up. Normally my manipulation over the air”

“Y/n, I can hear your thoughts. You’re broadcasting very loudly” Professor Xavier says kindly. “Logan, where is Mr. Barnes?”

Logan’s head tips back and he sniffs the air, and he snorts.

“He went the same way that Y/n left the day she arrived”

Y/n jumped to her feet, holding the box to her chest, as she looks at Steve and Tony.

“Okay, I still don’t remember you guys, but I really need to know things from Bucky’s side. I’m coming back to find out what actually happened to me though.”

And with that, she ran out of the study, her face set with determination, and left the two teams sitting in one room, looking at each other.

“So – “Tony looked Logan up and down. “ You seem awfully protective of Y/n. Are you - ?”

Logan’s eyebrows furrowed together, and he snorted when he realized what Tony was getting at.

“Together? Nah, I’m almost five times older than her. I’m just protective as her friend, that’s all”

Steve was nodding in understanding, but Tony just stared at Logan before turning back to Steve.

“He’s older than you and Frosty!”


	7. Chapter 7

I cautiously walk through the gardens, my box held tightly in my hands and my head turns back and forth, searching for the dark haired Avenger. Seeing as he was nearly 6ft and twice my width, it shouldn’t have been that hard to find him, but he seemed pretty good at hiding.

I sigh, close my eyes and take in a deep, slow breath, extending my consciousness into the air around me and expanding outwards, searching for a heartbeat that I had memorized, even though I didn’t really know or why. 

I can’t help but smirk when I track down the heartbeat that was beating fast up in the tree that I had hidden in my first day here. I open my eyes and start to jog through the garden, only stopping when I reach the tree. As I get closer, I can see the claw marks that Logan had left in the trunk, and I feel a hit of sadness when I see the metal armed man sitting with his back against the trunk, his knees pulled up to his chest and he was staring dejectedly at his metal hand, gingerly opening and closing it.

“Bucky?” I say quietly, and his head snaps down towards me, eyes widening as he sees me looking up at him. He lets out a shaky breath, and quickly wipes away the tears in his eyes before clearing his throat with a cough.

“Hi, Y/n” he murmurs quietly, his gaze flicking away from me.

“Hey, can you come down? I just want to talk”

Bucky shakes his head, his dark hair falling to cover his face. “You should get away from me, Y/n. Who knows what else will happen to you if you don’t”

I let out a snort and take a deep breath before I use the air to propel my body upwards, and I grab the branch that Bucky was sitting on and swing myself up, straddling the branch so I was facing Bucky. Surprise was written across his face as he stared at me, and I snicker.

“You okay there, Barnes?”

I had meant it as a joke, but his face crumpled and he lowered his head, his chest heaving with silent sobs.

“Oh, hey, hey, please don’t cry” I murmur, shuffling closer and gently touching his knee with my hand. He stiffens, and looks up at me through his hair.

I gulp at the intense look in his somehow familiar blue eyes. “Look, I know I don’t remember any of you, but I have these mementos - “I hold up the box. “ and all of you guys, especially you, scream ‘familiar’ at me, but there are no memories to back up that feeling. So, maybe if you told me about the –um – old me, maybe it’ll trigger some memories or something?”

Bucky studies me, his eyes staring into mine, and I find myself frozen, and I let out an internal sigh of relief when he slowly nods his head.

“You weren’t scared of me”

I blink, cocking my head to the side. “Why would I be scared of you?”

He lets out a bitter laugh, his metal hand twitching by his side. “That’s right, you didn’t know who I was at first either. Y/n, people hate me because I’m the Winter Soldier, for doing violent acts that I had no control over. HYDRA – an organization that wanted to bring chaos to the world in order to control it – caught me and turned me into something I never was, a murderer, a cold and merciless killer that they pumped full of a bastardized version of the supersoldier serum into as well as other mind numbing drugs and froze me in cryo whenever I wasn’t needed. I killed and tortured and pulled off assassinations, and now that Steve had brought me back, people still avoid and hate me, afraid that the Soldier will come back.”

He was panting slightly after this outburst, his voice getting progressively louder before stopping like he just realized how loud he was. I watch him, gently gnawing on my bottom lip as I think.

“But that wasn’t you, was it?”

Bucky’s nostrils flare, and he looks at me.

“I mean, like you said, HYDRA caught you, and made you do things that you didn’t want to do, couldn’t control” I pause, pursing my lips. “And you said that people were scared the Soldier would come back, making it sound like the Soldier is a totally different entity to you. You sounded genuinely scared of him”

“You didn’t blame me before either” Bucky says bitterly, his head falling back to lean against the tree trunk.

“Come on, tell me more” I gently encourage, unconsciously stroking my thumb against his knee cap, and he sighs.

“You – you were beautiful. You still are, mind you. And you were quiet, anxious, scared of yourself, over your new powers. You made me pancakes, didn’t pressure me or try to get me to talk. You trusted me to follow you that first morning in the library, to follow you into the kitchen where you gasped with awe, like you had never seen something so beautiful, even if it was just a kitchen. I just felt so at ease with you, and that was proved when you managed to lift up Thor’s hammer.”

“This Thor?” I quickly open my box and pull out the picture that had myself and two men in it, who Steve had said were Clint Barton and Thor Odinson.

“Mmhmm. Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard and all that. He has this giant hammer that he says only the worthy can lift. Thor himself can lift it, so can Vision, and so can you”

“Huh” I murmur in revelation to myself. “Fancy that”

“I loved you, Y/n” Bucky says suddenly. “I still do, even if you don’t remember. I loved you like I had never loved anyone, and it got you killed”

“Bucky, please don’t say that” I beg as I squeeze his knee, but he growls under his breath and shakes his head.

“I slipped once, the Soldier nearly strangled you. Your first mission, my old handler when I was the Soldier separated us, lured me into a trap and made me watch as they drew you away from the rest of the team and kidnapped you. They took you and tortured you, and when we found you, you had, in your words, ‘gone nuclear’”

“Nuclear?”

“Doll – “ Bucky winced when the nickname came out, but I gesture for him to continue. “ I don’t know how much you know about your powers, but they are enhanced. Of course, you’ve always had power over the elements, but when you were captured, they shot you up with a version of the supersoldier serum, enhancing your body as well as your powers. The serum, your body was unused to it and you couldn’t control your power, with various elements catapulting out of your body like mini explosions.”

My mind goes back to that day in the lab, looking at photos of my blood with white cells bonded to my normal cells.

“They took some tests here, we didn’t know what those other cells were” I murmur, and Bucky nods.

“Y/n, you deemed yourself so dangerous that you called SHIELD to come get you. You wanted to leave to keep us safe. Keep me safe” Bucky murmured the last words he said. “But you left earlier than planned.”

“Why?”

Bucky grimaced, looking down at his lap as he idly rubbed at a spot on his chest. “Because you nearly killed me”

“What!” I screech, and I know I must look horrified as Bucky quickly grabbed my wrists, keeping me still.

“Doll - it was on accident. But you were scared, so you ran. You ran and hid, locked yourself in the basement of SHIELD, and practiced. “Bucky hesitated. “I was in a coma, for some time, but when I woke up, I demanded to see you, and damn, Y/n, I was so proud. So fucking proud”

There were tears in Bucky’s eyes as he locked eyes with me, and I could feel tears forming in my own eyes at the raw emotion in his eyes.

“You could control your outbursts, and you developed a new skill. You managed to manipulate the air around you to turn invisible”

“Yeah? Like this?” With a breath, I feel the air tighten around me and I know that Bucky can’t see me because his hands tighten around my wrists.

“Yeah Doll” he lets out a watery chuckle. “Like that”

I turned visible again, and his smile slowly faded away.

“Bucky?”

“You came back to the Tower with us the next day. You insisted that you stay a day in containment incase being in the Tower triggered something, and – “Bucky chokes on his words, his head dipping down in shame. “ HYDRA broke in. You wanted me to let you out so you could help me, but I insisted that you stay inside. Then- the leader – Rumlow, he started to taunt me, making comments about how you kept me on a tight leash, how he wanted to fuck you. You kept calming me down, urging me to go and get help, but one comment got under my skin and I snapped, and I attacked. They – got me, took me. I blacked out after that.”

I go to speak but he squeezes my wrist slightly, shaking his head. “There’s more. I woke up in a truck which took me to a warehouse, and you were there, fighting to get to me. Then they took me away. It was a game of cat and mouse, they would take me, you would follow, get so close and then I would get taken away again.” Bucky looked up at me, tears streaming down his face, copying the tears that were dripping down my cheeks from hearing what was my past, what I was. “ Steve told me later, that when you finally caught up to me and killed everyone that you had been following me for a couple of weeks, with no sleep, no food, nothing, just constantly following me. Y/n, you know about the raw energy in your body right?”

I nod numbly, thinking back to my brain scans that were buzzing with raw energy, the energy that had supposedly rebuilt my mind.

“That energy was raw power that you absorb from the Earth, and it was slowly killing you. You become obsessive of protecting me, wanting to just keep me safe. It was unhealthy, that level of obsessiveness and when we got back to where the Avengers had relocated, a man from the Army, General Ross, he wanted us both brought in. He said that we were a danger, you with your obsession to protect me, and me because Ross thought that while I was taken, HYDRA might have reprogrammed me, just waiting till I was inside the Avenger’s before activating me. You fought, kept me, Steve and Tony safe, but you got caught. You gradually got worse and worse, losing control of your limbs and speech, and everyone managed to say goodbye before you died in my arms.”

Everything was silent, Bucky gripping my wrists like they were a lifeline, tears dripping down his face and onto his lap. I bite my lip, and look down at the branch that we were sitting on.

“The Professor said that the raw energy rebuilt my mind from what was left after I died, that my brain cells are only one and a half months old, the same time that I woke up. That’s why my memories are blocked, because the new cells built around the old structure. My brain – it was decaying, right? Before I died?”

“Yeah” Bucky murmurs, his grip loosening around my wrists but I quickly twist my hands around and grab his wrists, not wanting to lose the warmth and comfort that his touch brought me. “You – uh, bled from your eyes and nose, you could barely form words. It scared you. Hell, it scared me.”

“I bet” I look up and catch his eye. “Bucky, I’m sorry that I don’t remember anything. But – “I look down and rub my thumb in circles against the inside of his flesh wrist. “My body remembers the feeling of your hands, the touch of your skin, the sound of your heartbeat. You are familiar, and I want to remember, I really do.”

“I know, Doll” Bucky murmurs, looking down at my hands, and gently, he twists his flesh hand around and links his hand with mine, our palms pressed together. He looks up at me to check that that was okay, and I nod, squeezing his hand gently. And that’s when I hear the scream.

I instantly straighten, looking back towards the school which I could just see through the trees. I look back at Bucky and he nods.

“Let’s go”

I quickly unlace our hands and jump of the branch, using the air to cushion my fall as I land in a crouch on the ground, and Bucky lands next to me, practically silent. I don’t wait as I take off in a sprint, and Bucky keeps up with me easily, and I wonder about that for a second before I remember the serum that Bucky said had been injected into me. Right, well at least I knew what it was now.

We burst out of the garden and onto the basketball court behind the mansion, and I spot Kitty standing with Bobby, their one faces looking back at the school in concern. I let my consciousness search the air as I head towards her, and I find two heartbeats that were beating rapidly. I had memorized everyone’s heartbeats in the mansion, and I instantly recognized them as Jean and the new girl, Jasmine, down in the lab on sub-level two.

“Kitty! Lab!” I yell, and she nods as she runs towards me and grabs my hand.

“Bobby, take Bucky to the lab” I yell over my shoulder, and I force Bucky out of my head as I focus on sprinting, right towards the back wall of the mansion.

“Going down” Kitty murmurs as we run through the wall, then sink through two floors before landing in a crouch on the floor of sub-level three.

“You heard the scream?”

“Yeah. Do you know who it was?”

“No” I murmur, moving quickly but stealthily towards the end of the hall where Jean’s lab was. “But I can hear Jean and Jasmine’s heartbeats which are going through the roof. Come on”

We are two feet from the door to the lab when the elevator halfway down the hallway opens and Professor Xavier, Logan, Scott, Steve and Tony. They all move towards me and Kitty, and I nod to them as I reach out towards the doorknob.

“Three, two, one” I murmur quietly to Kitty before I push the door open, and I don’t even think when I see Jasmine huddled in the corner of the room, eyes wide with fear. I run to her, crouching next to her shivering body, cupping her face with my hands.

“Jasmine, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

She shakes her head and shakily points at something behind me. “Ms. Jean is scary”

I slowly turn around on my heels and spot Jean standing against the far wall, her hands clutching at her head as black veins make their way up her neck and jaw. Her hair was floating slightly, as well as every other thing around her that wasn’t bolted down to the floor.

“Jean?”

Jean’s gaze snaps to Scott, who had taken a step into the room, with the Professor, Logan, Steve and Tony behind him.

“Well, hey there Scotty” Jean purrs as her eyes turn fully black, and she took a step towards him. “Don’t you look dashing today”

I saw Scott gulp, but he kept looking at Jean. “Jean, this isn’t you”

“Of course it’s me, Scotty” she frowned, then pouted at him. “Why, don’t you like me?”

Scott looks at her with his mouth open as he struggles to think of what to say, and Jean scowls.

“I thought you loved me Scott, and you can’t even talk to me”

Before she can start to get angry, I dart to my feet and jump in front of Scott, grabbing Jean’s attention.

“He was just stunned, Jean, I promise. You know he loves you, and right now you’re so beautiful, powerful” I say confidently, nodding at my own words, and Jean watches me, eyes watching me with curiousity.  
“My name isn’t Jean” she says, and I tilt my head.

“Oh? What should I call you then?”

Jean thinks for a moment, before a vicious smile appears on her lips. “Call me Phoenix.”

“Phoenix? That sure is a beautiful name” I say, grasping for time, and I subtly lower my hand, palm facing the people behind me, and with small particles of ice that I summon out of the low humidity in the room, I write the words ‘Professor, do something!’ in my palm.

“And who are you? Such a pretty little thing” Phoenix coos, and I can’t help but flush at the lust in her words and hungry expression.

“Y/n” I squeak, and Phoenix chuckles, taking a step towards me. I let out a silent sigh of relief when I sense Bucky and Bobby’s heartbeats rush into the room, and I hear Logan whisper hurriedly to Bucky, most likely telling him not to interrupt.

Phoenix was watching me, then her head flicks up, eyes narrowing with anger.

“I can feel you, Charles, digging around in my head” she hissed, and I start to sweat nervously when her gaze flicks back to me. “And I think you, little thing, were keeping me distracted”

She sighs, black veins squirming up her cheeks. “It’s such a shame, I really wanted to keep you”

Several things happened at once. I quickly created a wall of air that acted like a glass window, separating Phoenix and I from everyone else as Phoenix lifted a hand and grabbed me by the neck with air, choking me as she lifted me up off the floor, my legs swinging desperately, toes inches from the ground. I could hear everyone yelling, the loudest being Bucky, Tony and Steve whose eyes were wide like they had seen this before.

Xavier was staring intensely at Phoneix, hopefully trying to get into her mind and force Phoenix back into her mental cage inside Jean’s head, while Logan was lashing out at the wall, trying to use brute force to get through while Scott, Bobby and Kitty were yelling at me to let them in, to let them help.

I take in a raspy breath of air and I look back at Phoenix, whose eyes were now fully black, and I alleviate the pressure on my neck by coiling the air beneath me into a solid mass, so I could stand on it, but Phoenix continued to strangle me.

“Come on, Jean, I know you’re in there!” I scream, and Jean growls, shaking her head as she levitates a scalpel and aims it at me.

“My name is not Jean!”

I deflect the scalpel that she threw at me with a burst of air, and I try to grab the thing constricting my breathing, but I quickly remember that its air, nothing solid to grab.

“God damn it!” I hiss. “Jean, think of Scott! You nearly hurt him, letting Phoenix take control of you!”

Phoenix must have decided to ignore me, and I involuntarily yelp when I feel her probing my mind, slithering inside and peeking at everything.

“My, my, you are quite empty, aren’t you” She murmurs, and I struggle, trying to imagine a wall slamming shut in my mind, just like the Professor had taught me to in one of our sessions, but she was too strong, pounding through the wall like it was made out of sand.

“Get out of my head!” I scream, and I can hear the yelling increase from my new team and my old team.

“Ooh, look at that, a giant wall, inside of your head, I wonder what’s behind it?” Phoenix says teasingly, and I gasp when she probes deeper into my mind, making me become aware of a giant wall inside my head. Her consciousness, like tendrils, slither across the surface of the wall, pushing, looking for any weaknesses, and it hurt, God it hurt.

“You have a family, Jean! Listen to me, I know you can hear me!” I screech, tears of pain running down my cheeks, choking by the lack of air. “We can help you! We all love you, we want you back Jean, Scott wants you back, Logan, the Professor, Bobby, Kitty, me and everyone else in this school!”

Phoenix twitches but continues to push, and I can feel myself becoming light headed, whether it’s because of the lack of oxygen or the mental strain from Phoneix’s brutal approach, I don’t know.

“Fight back, Jean! Fucking fight! Phoenix is not who you are, it’s your power, that’s all it is!”

Phoenix lifts a hand to her nose as she continues to probe into my mind, scratching, kicking, punching at the wall, and she absentmindedly wipes away a thin stream of blood dripping out of her nose. She punches especially hard at the wall inside my head and I scream, throwing my head back as I writhe in the air, my mind burning like a crack had appeared in the wall, letting whatever was behind the wall shine through. I felt a burning sensation running through my body, frying my senses, but I manage to keep the air wall up, not wanting to expose my friends, my family to her power.

“I almost have her!” I hear the Professor shout, and I continue to choke, my hand reaching out to focus all my power into keeping the air wall up, losing the solid mass of air that I was standing on, leaving me dangling once again in the air.

“Hurt me all you want, Phoenix, but please don’t hurt them, don’t hurt my family” I croak, and Jean blinks as she totally decimates the wall inside of my mind, letting the burning, white light through, memories and sensations overwhelming me, making me scream and scream and scream.

 

Y/n kept screaming as her body spasmed in the air, eyes a brilliant, blinding, unnatural neon blue and her back arches. The wall of air stays for a couple of seconds before disappearing, and Phoenix suddenly loses control over her body, slipping to the ground, letting Y/n fall to the ground with a thump, still raggedly screaming and spasming, her body jerking around like a fish out of water.

“Professor!” Bucky barks, but Charles shakes his head slightly, heading towards Jean.

“I’m sorry Mr. Barnes, but I need to make sure that Jean’s mind is secure. Just one moment.”

Bucky growls and races over to Y/n, who was still screaming, mouth open wide, neon blue eyes gleaming with pain.

“Y/n? Y/n?”

No response.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Bucky looks up at Tony and Steve with tears in his eyes. “Oh god, it was just like Ross”

He has tears running down his face, and he carefully grabs Y/n’s wrists and pins them to her chest, stilling her slightly, her chest arching up every couple of seconds, and her scream had faded to loud pained whimpers. Then she went limp.

Bucky looked up and saw that Professor Xavier was looking at Y/n, eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looks at her with barely concealed horror.

“The wall – Jean broke through the wall - ”

“What the hell are you saying?” Bucky hissed, and the Professor let out a pained sigh.

“Mr. Barnes, Y/n will remember everything. And honestly, I don’t think she can handle it”

“She can” Bucky murmurs, cradling Y/n’s body to his own. “She has to”

 

……………………

 

Y/n has been in a coma for two weeks.

She lay unmoving in the hospital bed, an IV needle inserted into the soft skin of the crease of her elbow, pumping a double dose of a mixture of chemicals that was designed to keep her hydrated, to keep her alive while she was unconscious. A breathing mask was secured over Y/n’s nose and mouth, making sure that she had a constant stream of oxygen, while a heart monitor created a constant beeping sound, indicating the steady beat of her heart.

Jean was only unconscious for five days, and she was horrified at what she had done, and she had holed herself up in her lab, refusing to talk to anyone unless she had to, even Scott.

Bucky stayed by Y/n’s side the whole time, for so long that even Scott had decided to bring in a cot and set it up in the corner of the room. Tony and Steve visited every day, but they did have a mission three days in, and they were gone for two days. Tony and Steve were tempted to just let the others deal with it, but Fury called and half persuaded, half threatened them to go.

Logan also came to visit every day, not saying anything to Bucky, just staring at Y/n, watching her breathe, in and out, in and out, twitching whenever she moved or made a sound. Bucky saw that he was protective of Y/n, just he was, and he was grateful that Y/n had someone like that when he wasn’t there for her himself. He remembered his period of grief, of lying on his bed and not moving, not eating or drinking, only getting up to mechanically use the bathroom and then collapse back onto the bed, afraid to close his eyes, to let the nightmares come back and take him over. The others had left him alone for a while, but after three days of not leaving his room, Steve broke through his locked door and forced him out bed, manhandled into the shower and practically hand fed. He ended going back to his old therapist that he had been seeing when he had first been rescued by Steve, and he just broke down. The therapist let him cry, and extended the session for five hours, four hours longer than normal, not wanting to leave Bucky in such a fragile state.

Bucky visited Y/n’s grave two weeks after her death, and just sat there, silent tears running down his cheeks, staring at her head stone. Steve had to physically pick him up and lead him away after three hours of staring, with tears making their way down Steve’s face.

Bucky blinked out of his memories and shuddered, moving of the cot and into the chair that was so close to Y/n’s that one side of the chair was pressed against the side of the bed, and Bucky’s metal hand gently brushed through Y/n’s hair as his right hand held hers. Bucky wasn’t going to leave Y/n, he never wanted to be alone again.


	8. Chapter 8

The memories were like a waterfall, pummeling viciously at my head and mind, forcing me under, drowning me with the pure force of their strength. I was struggling to stay afloat for what seemed like years, forcing my head above water, taking a gulp of air before being sucked back under again.

It was dark, like it was night, and in those brief moments when I surfaced for air, I was surrounded by darkness. I could see nothing, not the water I was in or the water that constantly pushed me under, just pitch black.

I tried to scream, but my voice wouldn’t work, the water just pouring in my mouth, making me choke, my lungs burning and aching for oxygen, my mind filled with pain like my head was being split open with cleaver.

I was tempted to just submit, to let the torrent of water and memories push me under and never let me up for air, but that’s when the figures started to appear.

They didn’t do anything, didn’t speak, didn’t move, but just appeared in front of me, one by one, in a line. Each one had a name card in their hands, and whenever I came up for air, I would read their names.   
Breathe, Steve, under. Breathe, Tony, under. Breathe, Natasha, under. Breathe, Clint, under. Breathe, Bruce, under. Breathe, Thor, under. Breathe, Loki, under. Breathe, Wanda, under. Breathe, Pietro, under. Breathe, Vision, under. Breathe, Sam, under. Breathe, Peter, under. Breathe, Scott, under. Breathe, Cassie, under. 

All these memories were swirling around me in the water that were connected to these people, that Steve and Tony adopted me, that Clint and Thor drank beer spiked with Asgardian alcohol with me, that Wanda and Pietro had powers like me, that Cassie had told me my powers, that Vision liked to play innocent jokes about a little robot named Beeper, and it was overwhelming. These memories clung to me, becoming dead weight, trying to drag me under, but I fought back when I saw another figure appear in the line of people.

Before I even glanced at the name card, I noticed his eyes, a brilliant ice blue, staring at me, through me, into me. His name card read ‘Bucky’.

Bucky. Bucky was watching me with an intense stare, unlike the others, who were just staring into space. Bucky watched me, then darted forward, pushing off his feet into a dive, moving towards me. I get pulled under again, but when I get my head above the suffocating water, I find Bucky right in front of me, swimming like me to keep afloat, just like me. He stared at me, and I gasp when an undercurrent tugs me under. My eyes are wide as I stare around me, holding my breath as I twist and turn, flail under the water, trying to get my head above water, but I couldn’t.

Then a hand thrust itself in front of my face and grabbed the front of my shirt, except it was metal, a whole hand, no, the whole arm, made out of metal. And with its touch, came memories. Memories of loving touches, tender caresses, passionate kisses, then pain, worry, shame, anger. Everything came flooding back, and I gasped as the hand pulled me out of the water. Then I was just floating, with everyone standing in front of me, everyone from I now knew was from my old life and my new life, the Avengers and the X-men.

Bucky was right in front of me, and he moved to cup my face, holding my head still, and he spoke. “Wake up”

When I just blinked at him, he growled and this time everyone yelled with him. 

“Wake up!”

 

………………………

 

I jolted up with a start, eyes wide as I twisted my head back and forth, not seeing anything recognizable, everything blurry. I was panting hard, trying to hold back a scream, and my breath hitched as I notice needles stuck into my flesh, electrodes stuck onto my flesh and a breathing mask strapped over my face. I start to panic and scratch and pull at everything, ripping off the oxygen mask and pulling the electrodes off my skin. I had just started to scrabble at the needle inserted into the crook of my elbow when a metal hand grabbed my wrist, stilling my frantic movements.

“Don’t do that, Y/n, you could hurt yourself”

I turned my head and my eyes widen as I see Bucky, his hair tucked behind his ears and a small smile playing on his lips, his blue eyes shining at seeing me awake. But this was the love of my life, I had followed him everywhere.

“Bucky?”

Something in my tone made him pause, and his own eyes widen as he moves closer to me, his free hand reaching out to hesitantly cup my face.

“Doll? What do you remember?”

“I – I – oh God, I died” I sag, my body going limp as tears appear in my eyes. “I died, I was dead! I was dead, Bucky!”

Bucky instantly pulled me into his embrace, solid arms wrapping around me in an iron grip, and he just made quiet soothing sounds as I cried into his chest, fingernails scratching at his back.

“I was dead” I whimper, and Bucky lifts me up into his arms and turns around so he’s sitting on the bed, with me straddling his thighs, still clutching at his body in a desperate hug, burying my face in the crook of his shoulder.

“I know, Doll, but you’re awake now, you’re alive”

I sniff, tears falling like a waterfall down my face, trying to ground myself with the feeling of Bucky’s body pressed against mine, his arms around me, the sound of his voice.

I flinch when I hear the door open, and I bury my face against Bucky’s neck, trusting him to take care of it.

“She’s awake”

I heard Logan’s voice, and I couldn’t ignore him, not the man that protected me, became like a brother to me. I gingerly lift my head from Bucky’s shoulder and I turn to look at him, resting my cheek on Bucky’s shoulder.

Logan was standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, the corner of his lips tilted up in a small smile. “Hey”

“Hey” I smile shyly at him, and he smirks.

“You still remember me, Kid?”

I can’t hold back the roll of my eyes. “I’m not a kid!”

“There’s the girl I’ve lived with for the last two months. How’re you feeling?”

I shrug, cuddling closer to Bucky’s warm body, trying to get as close to him as I can. “Well, I’m pretty warm because of Bucky”

Bucky snickered and squeezed me gently, nuzzling the crown of my head. “Very funny, Doll”

I shrug, and move my arms so they’re wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders, and he pressed a chaste kiss to the skin below my ear.

“Doll, what’s the last thing you remember?” He murmurs, and my eyebrows draw together in thought as I trawl through my memories, reorganizing them at the same time.

“Um, I was – I was in Jean’s lab, with the little girl, Jasmine, and Jean wasn’t Jean anymore” my nose scrunches up, and I move one hand to gently press against my throat. “I was getting strangled – by Phoenix”

“Mm hmm” Bucky nods, and he lowers his head and brushes his nose up against the column of my throat. “Doll, you were so brave, and strong, but please don’t lock us out like that again”

I wince slightly and pull back, an apologetic look on my face. “I’m sorry, that must have been a bit like that situation with Ross, right?”

Bucky nods sadly and I sigh. “I’m sorry, Bucky, I really am, but I was not going to let anyone hurt you. I hurt you enough when I died, not gonna let Jean do it either”

Bucky huffs and buries his face against my neck again, breathing deeply, his nose moving to brush against my shoulder.

“Well – uh – should I go get the Professor?”

I giggle as I look back at Logan who was staring at us, unimpressed with our displays of affection.

“Yeah, Logan, that would be great”

He nods, turns on his heels and walks out of the doorway, and I turn back to Bucky.

“Dads?”

“Fury threatened them into going on a mission yesterday, but will be back tonight”

I nod, then I gently nudge him.

“Nap?”

“I would’ve thought that you’d be tired of sleeping, Doll? You’ve been in a coma for two weeks”

I blinked, pulling back to look at him before I shrug.

“Well, this is a voluntary nap. With you, my Bucky Bear”

Bucky chuckles, and presses a sweet kiss to my forehead. 

“For you, Doll, I’ll do anything”

 

……………………………

 

When Logan led the Professor and the rest of the team (plus Natasha) down to the medical room that Y/n had been in for the last two weeks, he found Y/n cuddled up to Bucky on the bed, with Bucky laying on his back and Y/n curled into his chest on her side, her head pillowed on his chest while his flesh arm was curled around her back, pulling her to him. His metal hand was playing with her hair, gently running the metal digits through it, which seemed to soothe her.

“Her mind is soothed” Professor Xavier notices, and Bucky smirks, his arm tightening around her. “The mental wall in her head is gone too. Oh my, her mind is brimming with memories, full of colour and light and energy. No wonder she took two weeks in coma, it must have been exhausting getting all those memories thrown at her at once”

Bucky hums, and lets out a small chuckle when Y/n whined and held out a hand, levitating a blanket from the corner of the room and bringing it to her. She grabs it and again, with the help of the air, spreads it out and lets it fall onto of her and Bucky, completely covering her curled up body and over her head.

“Using her power seems like second nature now” Logan comments, walking over and slumping into the chair next to the bed that Bucky had previously been sitting in. “She’s using it in her sleep”

“Indeed, Logan, it seems that with the recovery of her powers, it has increased their power. Interesting” Professor Xavier hums, then he looks up at Bucky.

“Is it alright if I have a look at her mind? Just to check that there is no damage”

Bucky looks surprised that Xavier is asking him, but then he looks slightly proud as he nods gently, and being careful to not jostle Y/n, he pulls the blanket away from her head, tucking it around her shoulders instead. Xavier rolls forward in his wheelchair till he was next to the bed on Y/n’s side, and he lifts his hands, hovering mere inches away from Y/n’s forehead. He closed his eyes, focusing, and that’s when Bucky noticed that Y/n was trembling beside him. He frowned and looked down, and saw that Y/n had a frown on her face and her eyes were squeezed shut, her breath getting quicker as her fingernails dug into the material of Bucky’s shirt.

“Professor?”

“She’s having a nightmare” Xavier says softly, the corners of his lips turning down slightly. “She is – in a glass coffin that is above ground, and all she can see is two men, a General and a specialist team leader. Both men are fighting with – us”

“Us?” Natasha speaks for the first time since she entered the room, and Xavier nods.

“The Avengers, and the X-men. She’s screaming out for the two men, Ross and Rumlow, to stop. They both have weapons that knock whoever they hit unconscious, anyone, no matter what they are. Once they are unconscious, they – “ Xavier pauses, his jaw tightening as his eyeballs flickered behind his eyelids like he was watching something move back and forth. “ They kill them. Adamantium bullets for Logan, and normal bullets for everyone else. Y/n is screaming, unable to get out of the coffin yet still able to see everything that is going on.”

“She always tries to protect us even at her own health. Now she has to watch without being able to do anything” Bucky breathed out, and Xavier nodded. “Can you do anything?”

Y/n was twitching now, her fingers flexing, and making little jabbing motions, like she was hitting out at something.

“I can try” Xavier murmurs, and he lets his fingers press carefully against Y/n’s temple, and she slowly calms down, relaxing against Bucky, who presses his lips against her hair. Xavier pulls back from her and opens his eyes, watching Y/n carefully before his gaze flicks up to Bucky.

“I can’t do that everytime” he warns, and Bucky nods.

“I appreciate it though. I’ll talk to her about it when she wakes up” Bucky assures. Xavier nods and rolls back towards the door, ushering everyone in front of him.

“Come along everyone, let’s leave them be, let her rest”

Everyone leaves quietly, and Bucky holds back a chuckle when Y/n whines and yanks the blanket up over her head again.

“I don’t wanna get up” She grumbled, her words slightly muffled through the blanket over her head, and Bucky grins.

“Go back to bed, Doll. I’ll wake you up, don’t worry” Bucky leant his head back and let his metal fingers brush through Y/n’s hair again, prompting her to purr in approval.

“Missed you, Buck”

“I missed you too, Doll”


End file.
